


Tabloids and Concerts

by grimmlin



Series: Dating a Rock Star [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar & Castiel Friendship (Supernatural), Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Famous Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Rock Star Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmlin/pseuds/grimmlin
Summary: Dean is back on tour after their idyllic weekend and an intrusive tabloid ruffles some feathers but that isn't anything they can't handle. What Cas might not be able to handle, is the concert Dean invites him to. Good thing he has Benny to keep him company until Dean is free to take him back to their hotel room.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dating a Rock Star [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557601
Comments: 50
Kudos: 313





	1. Tabloids can suck it

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas everyone! I hope you're having a great day, whether or not you celebrate. You deserve the best. Always.
> 
> Since their first date, these two have been progressing toward sexy times and you only have to wait for one more chapter.

Cas shakes his head with a sigh. It’s only been a week since he’s seen Dean and they’ve exchanged hundreds of text messages since Dean had to pack up his things and join his band at the next stop on their tour.

That Sunday, they woke up tangled together and Cas had never felt more at ease with someone. Dean made breakfast in his kitchen, singing softly under his breath while Cas took care of their coffee.

They spent the rest of the morning finishing the Star Wars movies that Dean had brought over and then took forever to say goodbye, knowing it would be a while before they could see each other again.

It was heaven and Cas wants little more than to have it back.

He turns on his laptop and settles forward in his desk chair, fully prepared to start grading his senior-level class’ latest short essays but a headline on the news popup catches his attention.

Dean and the Impalas are playing yet another sold-out show Friday night, but that isn’t what catches his attention.

Honestly, he’s surprised it took this long for the photo to surface.

Staring back at him is a photo of him and Dean. Cas’ back is to the camera, he can’t quite be identified but the way they’re standing and the adoring look in Dean’s eyes makes his intent clear enough.

Dean was going to lean and kiss him right there in front of everyone.

 _Is Dean Winchester dating a man?_ Reads the headline and Cas grimaces.

Dean has been open about his sexuality for years and yet they sound shocked that he was seen getting cozy with someone.

Cas huffs and shakes his head as he skims the rest of the article.

Luckily, the tabloid only speculates who the mystery man could be and lobs cringy compliments at Dean’s appearance and how he “might be walking a little more bow-legged next time we see him.”

Cas scowls and reaches for his phone as anger rushes through him. How dare they say such things about Dean?! He quickly finds Dean’s contact and starts to type.

 _Cas:_ _Have you seen the disgusting story in the Globe?_

He reads through the article one more time and has half a mind to send the editor a very nasty note when his phone starts to ring.

He doesn’t recognize the number but he’s given his business card to countless students, instructing them to call him if they have any urgent questions so he answers with barely a second thought. “Professor Castiel Novak,” he says into the receiver, opting for his professional title just in case.

“Cas?” A feminine voice comes from the other end of the line. “Way to introduce yourself buck-o,” she chuckles and Cas’ eyes narrow as he tries to place her voice.

“Charlie?” He questions, tone full of doubt.

“Bingo!” She cheers.

Cas’ heart hammers and his grip tightens on the phone. This cannot possibly be good. “Is this about the tabloid? I swear, we didn’t know the photographer was there…”

Charlie cuts him off with a laugh. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Dean already explained. He’s just headed into a dress rehearsal, but I wanted to check-in, make sure no one’s tried to bother you.”

Cas lets out a heavy breath and his shoulders slump. “No, I just now saw the article. The things they said about Dean…” he trails off when anger begins to bleed into his voice.

Charlie huffs on the other and of the line. “Trust me, I know. Those vultures will say anything. My gut says you already know, but I have to say it anyway, please do not reach out to them. Do not identify yourself or give them fuel. I’ll handle any libel against Dean, but he said you’d rather stay out of the circus.”

Cas swallows hard and nods even though he knows she can’t see him. “Yes. Thank you, Charlie.”

“BUT, if anyone does give you trouble. Call me ASAP, okay?”

Just then, Cas’ office door flies open and Balthazar storms in with a newspaper clutched tightly in his hands. “Cassie! When were you going to tell me about this?!” He slams the paper down in front of Cas and Charlie squawks on the other end of the line.

“Cas, what’s going on? Are you alright?” Charlie asks urgently as Cas rolls his eyes.

“It’s just a friend and _he isn’t going to breath a word of this to anyone,_ ” Cas says while glaring at Balthazar.

Balt folds his arms over his chest and arches a brow, making it clear that is not leaving until he gets an explanation.

“What’s going on?” Charlie asks again, a hard edge entering her tone.

Cas sighs and thumbs at the tabloid that Balthazar threw into his desk. “It would seem that my best friend saw the photo and recognized the back of my head,” he admits while watching Balthazar carefully.

Charlie lets out an audible breath over the line. “Okay. That isn’t surprising. We can work with that.”

Cas nods along. “Look, Charlie, I need to go before Balthazar implodes.” He’s beginning to grow concerned by the way Balt is standing perfectly still, waiting him out. “What can I tell him?”

The line goes silent for a moment and Cas almost things the line has gone dead before Charlie begins to speak. “If he knows, you can confirm, but don’t offer any information until you, me, and Dean can talk together and formulate a plan. I don’t want to sound harsh, but we need to stay in front of this if _you_ want any sense of normalcy preserved.”

Cas swallows hard as he nods. Her words could be taken as a threat but he’s sure Dean wouldn’t allow her to make his life difficult. No. Cas is certain that she’s talking about his life if this blows up before they’re ready. “I can do that.”

“Good. Take care, Cas. I’ll have Dean call you when he’s done and we can figure out our next move.” Charlie continues and Cas closes his eyes tightly against Balt’s continued glare.

“Thank you, Charlie. Goodbye,” Cas says, waiting just until she returns his sentiment before ending the call and setting the phone aside. “I can explain.” He looks up at Balthazar and tries not to cower.

“Uh-huh. So when were you going to tell me that this mystery man you were seeing is some sort of rock star?!” Balthazar pinches a frown but Cas doesn’t miss the excited twinkle in his eye.

Cas sucks in a deep breath and shakes his head. “I couldn’t tell anyone.” Cas can feel his cheeks heat and he’s sure that they’re turning pink as Balthazar breaks his stern stance and drops into the chair across from Cas’ desk.

“So, how did he like the look I designed for you?” Balthazar asks with a pleased smirk.

Cas sighs and tilts his chin toward the ceiling. “I think the picture says enough.”

Balthazar grins. “He liked it then. What about you? Do you _like_ him, Cassie?”

Cas closes his eyes and tries not to groan even as he allows himself to nod. “Dean is very sweet.”

Against all probability, Balt’s grin grows another size. “Are you going to see him again?”

Cas lets out a shaky breath. “I hope so.”

“You haven’t made plans for a second date?” Balthazar leans forward and rests his elbows on the arms of the chair.

Cas presses his lips into a flat line. “That was the second date.”

Balt huffs and waves a hand. “Third date then, whatever.”

Now it’s Cas’ turn to grin. “We’re working on setting up a fourth date.”

“Fourth?” Balthazar sputters. “Why you minx,” he says with a smile as he shakes his head.

Cas nods with a sigh. “Just, don’t tell anyone about this. Please.”

Balt waves a hand flippantly. “Your secret is safe with me as long as you make me the best man at your wedding.”

Cas nearly swallows his tongue. “Wedding?” No. No way is he even _thinking_ about marriage. Who would at this point?

No one.

That’s who.

“Hey, gotta reserve my spot early,” Balthazar responds easily as he settles back in the chair. “Don’t worry, darling, your secret is safe with me.”

Cas sighs through the butterflies threatening to fly out of his stomach and nods. “Thank you.”

\---

Later, much later when Cas is trying to sleep, he’s woken by the buzz of his vibrating phone. He slaps his bedside table, blindly searching until his hand lands on the device.

“Hello?” He answers, voice rough and deep from disuse.

“Cas?” Dean sounds unsure and Cas immediately begins to wake up.

“Hello, Dean,” he tries again after clearing his throat.

“I woke you up, didn’t I?” Cas can almost hear the way Dean chews his lip.

He nods before remembering that he needs to use words. “It is late,” he says, trying not to sound angry.

“Sorry, I finally got out of rehearsal and I needed to hear your voice,” Dean apologizes and Cas’ heart melts.

He smiles despite himself. “I’m glad you called.”

“Yeah?” Dean sounds just a little bit hopeful.

Cas’ smile grows and he lays himself flat on his back. “Of course. How was rehearsal?” He swallows hard and lets his eyes slide closed, imagining that Dean is in the room with him, maybe just arrived home at the end of a long day.

“Good. Lee’s been working on a new song and we all kinda jammed at the end.” Dean explains and Cas can hear the satisfaction in his voice. “I wish we were closer.”

Cas says, not missing the resignation in Dean’s tone. “Me too. Would it sound crazy to say I miss you?” He holds his breath, hoping that he hasn’t gone too far.

Dean huffs a breathy laugh. “If it’s crazy, then we’re crazy together.”

Cas grins and rests his hand over his stomach, wishing he had Dean here to hold.

“I, uh, wanted to ask you. Do you have any plans this weekend?” Dean sounds sheepish and Cas’ curiosity is piqued.

“Not really. Why?” Cas answers, mentally calculating when he knows Dean’s show is and how far of a drive it would be. He can’t see how they could make it work. Dean is going to be busy all weekend.

Dean takes a deep breath, audible over the line. “Would you let me fly you out here for a couple days? I’ve got rehearsals up until the concert, but after that, I’m going to have two days of freedom to rest my vocal cords and I really want to see you.”

Cas frowns, letting that sink in. He doesn’t like the idea of Dean paying his way, even if he does have the money to spare. “What about the tabloid?” He avoids Dean’s question and chews on his lip instead.

“Screw’em. I don’t care what they think. Charlie says it's up to us how we want to handle our relationship,” Dean’s voice is confident and Cas can’t help but smile softly. “So what do you say? Come out to New York and stay with me, please?”

Cas sighs. “Dean, I don’t want you paying my way…”

“Cas,” Dean interrupts. “I’m asking you to come. Think of it like a date. I’m asking you out, so I’m paying.”

Cas sighs again. “Airfare is a little different than a date, Dean.”

“If you don’t want to come, just say so,” Dean says and Cas snaps his mouth closed.

“I didn’t say that,” Cas defends.

Dean sucks in a loud breath. “Then let me do this. Please.”

Cas closes his eyes and nods to himself in the darkness. “Okay, Dean.”

“Awesome!” Dean says and Cas can’t help but smile as excitement starts to take hold in his gut. “I’ll get you backstage clearance so you can watch the concert if you want.”

Dean sounds an awful lot like he’s discreetly asking Cas to come to the concert too and Cas finds himself wanting to agree.

“You’ll make a fan of me yet,” Cas teases.

“Awesome!” Dean repeats, sounding far too excited for two in the morning. “I should, uh, let you go. You’ve got an early class tomorrow, right?”

Cas hums his agreement and nods at the ceiling. “Talking to you is worth it.” He smiles at his darkened ceiling with a little bubble of happiness expanding behind his ribs.

Dean huffs a laugh and Cas can hear the beep of a card reader in the background and then the sound of a door closing. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“Did you just get back to your room?” Cas wonders aloud as his fingers drum over his belly button.

A small thunk sounds, Cas guess it’s Dean setting his guitar down since he says he doesn’t go anywhere without it. “Yeah, just got in. My bed looks awfully lonely.”

Cas hums and lets his eyes fall closed. “I bet.”

“It’s too big without you.” The phone jostles and Cas can hear the rustle of bedding as Dean gets comfortable.

They only spend one night together, but Cas misses Dean’s warmth beside him. He splays his arm across the empty space that feels bigger than it ever has. “Mine too.”

“You…” Dean starts but trails off and Cas can tell he’s working up to something. “You’ll stay with me when you come, right? I mean, I can get you your own room if you want but I’d really like it if you’d…we don’t have to do anything, just sleep like before…”

“Dean,” Cas cuts him off gently but his tone if firm. “I would prefer to stay with you, sex or not.”

Dean coughs and sputters before clearing his throat. “You’re just gonna put that out there?” Dean’s voice is a little high and Cas can’t help his smirk.

“Why not?” Cas asks, tone teasing. “We’re both adults.”

“But, but, we barely know each other?” Dean tries to defend, voice pitching high enough to draw laughter from Castiel.

“Don’t worry, Dean. I’m not saying we should.” Cas covers his yawn but he knows Dean will be able to hear.

“I’m gonna let you get back to sleep. I don’t want you biting your student’s heads off in the morning,” Dean’s tone softens and Cas smiles as his eyes flutter closed.

“They’ll just kick me out until I get coffee,” Cas says through another wide yawn.

Dean chuckles. “I’ll text you tomorrow. Goodnight, Cas.”

Cas hums into the phone and licks his lips. “Goodnight, Dean.”

The line goes silent for a moment, neither of them willing to hang up first.

The silence stretches on and Cas eventually snorts a laugh. “We’re terrible.”

Dean chuckles too. “We are. Alright, goodnight for real this time.”

Cas grins from ear to ear and rolls onto his side. “Goodnight.” He makes a loud kissing noise into the phone and quickly presses the button to end the call before Dean can say anything more.

His phone lights up a few seconds later with an incoming text message.

_Dean: Mwah_ _😘_

Cas chuckles and shakes his head fondly as his phone goes dark.

Sleep reclaims him quickly, and his dreams feature soft smiles and golden freckles set to a soft and happy melody.

\---

_Dean: What we talked about last night…u still ok with it?_

Cas looks down at his phone and smiles as the last of his students filter out of the room. Considering his interrupted sleep last night, Cas was surprisingly awake this morning and didn’t require any extra caffeine to get him through his first class.

He glances around to make sure he’s alone and he notices one straggler in the room. “Did you need to speak with me about something, Alfie?” Cas asks, head tilted slightly.

Alfie sucks in a sharp breath and shakes his head but he still lingers, glancing nervously at Cas as he begins to gather his things.

Cas shrugs and turns his attention back to his phone. He suspects Alfie is gathering the courage to say something, but he isn’t going to drag it out of the young man if he isn’t ready.

_Cas: Last night?_

He decides to play dumb and smiles to himself as he pockets his phone.

Dean responds only a moment later, before Cas has all his notes tucked back into his messenger bag.

_Dean: yeah, don’t u remember?_

_Cas: I remember talking about sleeping together after you fly me out to New York._

_Cas: Sex or no sex_

He tacks on with a grin.

“Pro…professor?” Alfie finally makes his way to the front of the room, hands gripping his backpack straps tightly where they rest in front of his shoulders.

He looks a little green.

“What can I help you with?” Cas asks with a curious smile. Alfie is a really nice kid, shy maybe, but he seems to be a gentle soul and he’s doing fantastic in class. Cas shakes his head slightly as he ponders what he might want to have him so nervous.

“I, uh, it’s kinda personal, but I was wondering if you couldgivemesomeadvice?” Alfie says in a rush and his cheeks flush crimson.

Cas tilts his head, ignoring the ping of his phone in favor of discovering what is so dire that Alfie is nearly trembling where he stands. He nods and swallows hard. “I can try.” He does his best to smile and look welcoming, he really does want to help but he knows better than to make promises before he knows _what_ is going on.

“Last week, you said you were on a date with a man? Are…are you gay?” Alfie stammers, formally flushed cheeks paling to the point where Cas worries the boy might faint.

Alarm bells ring in Cas’ mind and he swallows hard. He’s never hidden his sexuality, but he’s never had a student outright ask him before. “Please, sit down, Alfie. Is something wrong?” He gestures toward a desk in the front row and Alfie stares at it with his lip held firmly between his teeth.

Finally, the boy nods and drops his back and scoots gingerly into the chair. “What is this about, Alfie?” Cas ventures gently as he turns another chair around to face him and takes a seat, keeping them on the same level.

“I, uh,” Alfie swallows hard and his eyes turn glassy as he squeezes his hands together in front of him. His gaze drops, the Formica tabletop suddenly becoming utterly fascinating. “I…” he takes a deep breath. “I need someone to talk to.” He finally looks up, blue eyes shining. “I don’t have…”

Cas’ heart begins to crack as he puts the pieces together. He remembers the fear he felt when he opened his door to find his father staring at him and the rage that built on the man’s face as he took in Cas’ kiss swollen lips and stubble burned chin before his eyes landed on Cas’ first boyfriend. “I think I understand. And yes, I’m gay, since you were wondering.” He forces a half-smile and resists the urge to lay a comforting hand on Alfie’s shoulder.

The younger man nods and sucks in a shaky breath. “Me too.” He says the words cautiously, but his shoulders relax and posture slumps in relief.

Cas smiles. “I’m glad you feel like you can trust me with this. I know it’s a difficult thing to admit sometimes.”

Alfie nods, still trembling slightly but Cas knows from experience that the worst is over. He’ll start feeling better soon. “You’re the first person I’ve told,” he says quietly, barely a whisper.

Cas’ heart aches at the thought of how alone Alfie feels if he’s nearly twenty and just now starting to inch his way into his true self. “I’m honored.”

Alfie shakes his head and bites his lip. “What do I do? My parents…” he trails off and buries his head in his hands.

“You will tell them when you’re ready. I don’t know much about you, Alfie, other than you’re one of my top-performing students, but I am sure there are people in your life who won’t even blink if you tell them.” He thinks back to Meg’s reaction when he said he had a date with a man and she took it in stride. “You’re friends with Miss Masters? Maybe start with her. If you’re ready of course.”

Alfie nods. “You think she’d be okay with it?”

Cas smiles. “I can’t know for sure, but I have a good feeling.”

Alfie returns to chewing his lip and shakes his head. “How, how did you come out?”

Cas chuckles to himself and shakes his head. “I might not be the best role model. I ran away from home the day I turned eighteen and never looked back. BUT, my family was ultra-conservative and deeply fundamentalist. They would have forced me into conversion therapy had I stayed.”

Alfie’s eyes widen with horror as he stares. “That’s…that’s horrible.” He covers his mouth with a hand and stares.

Cas flinches a smile and nods. “I did what I had to do. By the time my father found me, I was three years into college and he nearly walked in on me and my boyfriend at the time.”

“No.” Alfie breathes and shakes his head, his terror at coming out finally dropping away.

His change in demeanor, the way he’s beginning to relax has Cas more willing to share than he normally would with a student. He nods with a pinched frown.

“What happened?” Alfie asks, voice wavering as he continues to stare.

Cas shrugs and stares at a spot on the wall behind Alfie’s head. “He disowned me on the spot. Called us both terrible names that I will never repeat. But, in the end, he left. Powerless. I haven’t spoken to him or my mother in ten years.”

Alfie’s eyes water all over again and he shakes his head. “That’s terrible.”

Cas huffs a bitter laugh. “In the ten years without them, I’ve felt more joy than the eighteen I had with them.”

“My parents would never…” Alfie starts to say before thinking better of it and snapping his mouth shut.

“You’re going to be okay.” Cas nods, keeping his voice full of confidence. “My office is open if you ever need to talk, but you’re going to be okay.”

Alfie nods and flinches a smile. “Thank you, Professor. I, I ought to be getting to my next class.”

Cas nods with a smile and follows when Alfie pushes to his feet. “Remember, my door is always open.”

Alfie nods and shoulders his bag as he gives Cas a watery smile. “Thanks. See you Friday.”

Cas watches as Alfie pushes through the door but as soon as he’s out of sight, Cas drops into his chair and buries his face in his hands to try to catch his breath. He’s never told any of his story to his students, he’s never had a student approach him like that. A wide grin starts to form as he digs in his pocket for his phone.

_Dean: U little shit._

_Dean: U do remember_

_Dean: Cas?_

_Dean: If you’re not okay with it, I won’t be offende._

_Dean: Cas?_

Cas’ stomach drops and he hurries to type a message.

_Cas: Sorry, one of my students decided to come out to me, he needed my attention. I am still okay with flying out to see you._

He chews his lip as he waits, hoping Dean isn’t thinking the worst.

_Dean: Wait, came out as in out of the closet?_

Cas nods and bites his lip, starting to feel a little giddy that Alfie trusted him with this. He’s so touched and his heart is so full that he feels tears start to prickle behind his eyelids.

_Cas: Yes_

_Dean: That’s awesome!_ _😁_

Cas chuckles and shakes his head.

_Cas: I’m proud of him._

_Dean: I’m proud of u for being there for him._

Cas grins at that. He’s a little proud of himself too but he isn’t going to admit to it. He’s so grateful for the opportunity to give someone the support he never had growing up.

_Cas: So, about this weekend?_

He needs to change the subject or else he’s going to get all teary-eyed and he really ought to get upstairs to prepare for his next class. Walking through the halls with watery eyes and reddened cheeks isn’t exactly the image he wants to develop for himself.

_Dean: You have class till 4, right?_

Cas grins, pleased that Dean remembers.

_Cas: I do._

_Dean: My concert is at 8 and I have to be there by five. Would u be offended if I had a driver pick u up from the airport?_

_Cas: Not at all._

He knows Dean is going to be busy so he isn’t surprised.

_Dean: Cool. So, if I schedule ur flight at 6, would that be enough time?_

Cas tilts his head. The airport is only a half-hour from the University, but even if he left from here that wouldn’t be enough time to get through security. At least, he doesn’t think.

_Cas: Probably not. I mean, that would only give me an hour to get through security and find the gate._

Dean doesn’t respond for a few minutes and Cas takes the opportunity to make his way up to his office.

_Dean: I was planning on sending the studio’s jet, so u won’t need as much time_

Cas blinks at his phone and his jaw drops as his brow furrows. The studio’s jet? As in a private plane?

_Cas: You can do that?_

_Dean: the perks of being a cash cow_

Cas shakes his head with a frown. He doesn’t like that terminology one bit but he isn’t sure he’s in a position to call Dean out on it yet. He hums to himself as his thumbs hover over his keyboard.

 _Cas:_ _Am I supposed to laugh?_

_Dean: it’s funny!_

Cas shakes his head as he drops his bag on his desk and makes himself comfortable.

_Cas: Uh-huh_

_Dean: shut up. I’m hilarius_

_Dean: Hilarious_

Cas does chuckle at that.

_Cas: Whatever you say._

_Dean: Brat. I’ll text u later with the details. GO EAT LUNCH_

Cas barks a laugh and shakes his head. Dean already knows him too well.

_Dean: AND NO MORE COFFEE. Don’t want you havin a heart attack on me_

Cas scoffs and scowls at his phone. He scrolls through his emojis to find one with a tongue sticking out, but he can’t quite find one that captures his contrary attitude.

 _Cas:_ _I’m going to order a venti just because of that comment._

_Dean: brat_

Cas chews his lip and considers his next move.

_Cas: I’ll show you how much of a brat I can be._

He’ll drink all the coffee if he wants too, no matter what Dean says.

_Dean: ooh, kinky_

Cas tilts his head and squints at his phone. Kinky? He re-reads his message, trying to discern what he said that might be considered kinky.

Instead of asking, he decides to head down to the Panera on the first floor of the new addition. He’ll swing by Balthazar’s office on the way and see if his friend needs anything.

He slips his phone into his pocket, still turning over their exchange in his mind and he shakes his head with a frown.

Bal has always said he can be a little obtuse sometimes.

He reaches Balthazar’s office quickly and knocks before pushing open the door.

His friend looks up from the pile of papers in front of him, his fingers still buried in his hair like he’s been tugging on it and his eyes are half glazed.

“Rough day?” Cas asks with a smirk.

“I’ve never been more glad to see you.” Balthazar releases his hair to rub his eyes. “Please tell me that you’re here to rescue me from this torment.”

Cas nods but is careful to not look sympathetic. “Panera?”

“Sweet Jesus, yes.” Balthazar pushes from his desk and grabs his jacket off the back of the chair and shrugs it on.

“You really ought to just hire a grad assistant to help with your essays.” It isn’t Balthazar’s fault that the department stuck him with the Intro to Comparative Religions course.

Well, it might be, actually.

If Bal hadn’t pissed off the department head by flirting with her daughter, then he might not have been forced into a class typically reserved for less senior faculty members.

Faculty members like Castiel.

Balthazar groans and shakes his head. “Billie says the department can’t afford to hire one for me.”

Cas snorts and shakes his head.

“A load of codswallop if you ask me,” Balthazar continues as he locks his office behind them.

“Well, if you hadn’t tried to kiss Tessa at the Holiday party last year…” Cas trails off with a shrug.

“How was I supposed to know she was Billie’s adopted daughter?! She’s your age!” Balthazar’s hands flail and Cas bites his cheek to keep from laughing.

Tessa is a formidable woman and Balthazar was very drunk. She would have wiped the floor with him if Billie hadn’t swooped in and interfered.

Cas shrugs. “Maybe if you hadn’t been late, you wouldn’t have missed Billie’s introductions.”

Balthazar grumbles under his breath and shakes his head bitterly. “Please tell me you have some juicy gossip to distract me.”

Cas chuckles and shakes his head. “Well, one of my students came out to me after my first class.”

Balthazar blinks at him before a slow smile stretches his lips. “Look at you, shaping young minds and being a shoulder to lead on. I’m proud of you, darling.”

Cas grins. He knew Balthazar would understand. “I, uh, also might be confused by something Dean said.” He hedges and clenches his teeth in an open lipped grimace.

Balthazar snorts a laugh and shakes his head. “Whatever did he say to fluster your pretty little head?”

Cas rolls his eyes and reaches for his phone. He quickly unlocks the device and opens his thread with Dean before handing his phone over. “What did I say?”

Balthazar nearly squeals with glee as he takes the offered phone. “You called yourself a brat?” Bal turns to him with an arched brow and Cas’ cheeks heat.

He thought maybe that was it but he doesn’t understand why that would be kinky.

Bal rolls his eyes. “I swear, you’re hopeless. BDSM? A bratty sub? Or hell, maybe just a bratty bottom. Come on, Cassie, you’re killing me here.”

Cas’ eyes widen with horror and he makes to snatch his phone back to text Dean right away.

“Oh no you don’t,” Balthazar crows and spins away from Cas’ reach and starts to type.

“Balthazar! No!” Cas pleads as he continues to grab for his phone.

_Cas: I’ll show you how kinky I can be_ _😉_

Cas growls and grabs his phone at the same time that Balthazar hits send. “You assbutt.”

_Cas: Ignore that Dean. Please. Balthazar stole my phone, that wasn’t me._

_Dean: …_

_Dean: Okay…_

_Cas: He’s an assbutt_

_Dean: assbutt? ROTFL!_

Cas narrows his eyes at his phone. He is NOT going to ask Balthazar what that means. “Let’s go have lunch. I am _not_ paying for yours after that.”

Balthazar rolls his eyes but claps Cas on the shoulder with a friendly smile. “Live a little, darling. I’m sure there’s something kinky underneath this holy tax accountant look of yours.”

Cas grumbles and shakes his head. “Not a conversation I’m having with _you._ ”

“Then have it with Dean, by all means.” Balthazar steps ahead of Cas in line and places his order before gesturing for Cas to do the same. “My treat.”

“Thanks,” Cas grumbles with a weak glare that only exists on the surface. Deep down, he grateful for how easily Balthazar is handling this.

Cas huffs and shakes his head, wondering how his friend is going to take it when he finds out that Dean is flying him out to New York on a private jet just because he misses him.

Yeah, Cas is going to wait to broach that topic.

Maybe until Monday when he gets back.


	2. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas arrives in New York for Dean's concert, good times ensue.

“You must be Castiel!” A tall, gangly man with too big a smile strides forward with a hand outstretched. He’s wearing jeans and an oversized flannel, not at all what Cas was expecting. Although, he really isn’t sure what he was expecting.

Just, probably not this.

“And you are?” Cas asks warily, glancing around for cameras even though he knows the idea is absurd. No one has any reason to care about him. Dean is across town at the concert hall doing sound checks and who knows what else professional musicians do before a show.

“Garth Fitzgerald the Third, at your service. Dean sent me to pick you up. I haveta say, he has good taste,” Garth says, still grinning as he rakes his gaze over Cas from head to toe.

“Uh-huh.” Cas is still skeptical, and he doesn’t like the way this man is looking at him.

“Aww, come here.” Garth moves in, arms spread and Cas squeaks when he’s dragged into a hug far tighter than Garth’s slim frame suggests him to be capable of.

He thinks that maybe he heard a rib crack. Oh. Yep. There it is. Ow.

Garth pulls back and Cas rubs at his side, feeling a twinge that was not there five minutes ago.

“Come on, Dean wants to say hi before the show,” Garth says with a grin as he grabs Cas’ small weekend bag and starts walking toward the large SUV idling on the curb.

“Are you Dean’s usual driver?” He ventures, recognizing the car from the coffee shop.

Garth’s grin refuses to fade. “For three years now!”

Cas has not had enough coffee to handle this man’s insufferable cheer.

Garth carefully tucks Cas’ bag into the back before opening the door to the backseat and gesturing for Cas to climb in. “Don’t forget to buckle up now!”

Cas cringes as he gets himself settled and takes the blissful moment of quiet to take a deep breath and appreciate the tinted glass divider blocking his view of the front seat before dutifully reaching for the seatbelt.

Garth quickly clamors into the front seat and rolls down the divider between the front and back, much to Cas’ dismay. “I almost forgot! Dean told me you would be wanting this.” Garth leans across the front seat and emerges with a travel cup of what looks suspiciously like Starbucks.

“What is…?” Cas trails off as he reaches for the offered cup, his heart warming at the thought of Dean thinking this far ahead.

“Americano, triple the espresso,” Garth answers happily. “The barista looked at me like I was crazy when I ordered, but that’s what Dean said you liked.” Garth shrugs and Cas thinks that he may have misjudged the man.

Anyone who brings him espresso cannot possibly be anything other than a wonderful human being.

“Thank you,” Cas says with a soft smile as he takes a careful sip. The steel tumbler has kept the coffee almost scalding hot and he moans as the delectable taste dances across his tongue and warms his stomach.

“Ain’t no trouble,” Garth says and Cas blinks at his choice of words but holds his tongue as the car starts to move.

Garth chatters constantly during the trip and by the time they’re pulling up to the back entrance of the venue, Cas is certain he wouldn’t have survived without the copious amounts of espresso. “Now, Castiel, stay back from the windows, those flashbulbs can be nasty on the eyes.”

Cas leans back as directed, seeing the merit in listening to Garth’s expertise when he notices several photographers perk up as the car slows near the curb.

“Just wait a minute for Benny to clear them out. Don’t worry about a thing, no one’s gonna bother you.” Garth continues as his fingers drum on the steering wheel.

Cas sucks in a deep breath and nods just as large man in slacks and a tucked-in shirt that might be just a half size too small to properly contain his broad muscles steps out of the back door. He’s followed by a handful of other similar looking men, all wearing dark sunglasses and menacing glares.

“Git on back, y’all. Nothin to see here! You know the band is already inside! Give us all some space!” The man in the lead shouts over the noise of the paparazzi and Cas shrinks back, shaking his head.

He was not prepared for this.

The men effectively form a wall, their fierce scowls deterring even the most intrepid photographers as Benny approaches the car.

Garth hits the unlock button just as Benny reaches for the handle. “Alright, Chief. You ready to get in there?” His voice washes over Cas and soothes his nerves. Despite his fierce glare, his accent is southern soft and welcoming in a way that has Cas nodding and scooting forward. “Now, no matter what they might shout, just keep walking. Got it? No need to give them any fodder for their rags.”

Cas nods vigorously and sucks in a deep breath to steel his nerves. “I didn’t realize there would be all of this.” He gestures to the mayhem around him and shakes his head.

Benny smirks. “This ain’t nothin, Chief. Just wait till they know who you are,” he says with a wink and Cas’ stomach flips.

“But you know who I am?” Cas questions softly as Benny guides him from the car with a protective hand braced behind him. They’re quickly flanked by three other men but the photographers are only half interested when they see Cas is no one famous.

Benny nods but holds his silence as they quickly make the short trip to the door. Once safely inside, Benny claps him on the shoulder. “Course I know who you are. No one gets in without me knowing the who and the why.”

Cas nods and chews his lip. He still isn’t sure how much Dean has told anyone other than Charlie and he isn’t sure how much he’s allowed to say to Dean’s people.

“Don’t you worry, Chief. We’re all glad to meet the man who’s managed to put that dopey smile on Dean’s face. Now come on, if we hurry you can catch Dean before he goes on.” Benny squeezes his shoulder before gesturing the way with a sweep of his arm.

Cas swallows hard and nods. “Thanks.” What else is he supposed to say? He’s never been backstage _anywhere_ and now he’s going to Dean’s dressing room? Do they even call it that?

He is so out of his league.

“Cas!” Dean calls out as Cas rounds the corner behind Benny.

Before he can formulate a response, he has his arms full of gorgeous rock star and Benny’s amused chuckle in his ear.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says with a smile as he wraps his arms around Dean’s back. He’s wearing a leather jacket, a different one than before, layered over a plain grey v-neck and tight jeans that accentuate the curve of his bowed legs.

Cas could stare for hours and never look his fill.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Dean says, barely a whisper in Cas’ ear compared to the catcalls and loud clapping surrounding them. Dean pulls back as he clears his throat, suddenly sheepish now that he remembers his friends and coworkers are watching. “Sorry, didn’t mean to cause a scene, I know you’re not into all this.” Dean gestures around them as he rubs at the back of his neck and that simply will not do.

“I don’t mind, Dean,” Cas says as he strokes a thumb over Dean’s jaw. He’s emboldened by the way Dean leans into the touch and he leans forward to whisper. “I would very much like to kiss you right now.”

Dean nods and leans forward, pressing their lips together as his eyes slide closed with a hum. Cas’ knees tremble as Dean’s hands drift to his hips, cinching them closer and closer until their pressed together from groin to chest and Cas’ heart is hammering wildly.

Their mouths move together, slowly, chastely, despite the way they’re touching and new a round of wolf whistles erupt around them.

When Dean pulls back, his eyes are gleaming and Cas is left breathless with a dazed smile on his face. “I was hoping you’d say that,” Dean says softly before pressing another quick peck to the tip of Cas’ nose.

“Come on, Winchester, we gotta get out there,” a shorter man gripes and Cas thinks that he might be Leo, or Lee as Dean calls him, but he can’t be certain. His icy blue eyes hold amusement and his hair hangs in his face. He’s ruggedly handsome, right down to his tight blue jeans and cowboy boots.

Everyone in Dean’s band is attractive in their own right, but none hold a candle to Dean’s beauty.

Dean swallows hard and nods without looking away from Cas. “You can watch the show if you want, or there’s food and a television in the staff room if you’re hungry. Benny’ll show you around, wherever you want to go.” Dean leans in to kiss Cas once again. “I wish I could show you myself…” Dean trails off with an apology written in his eyes.

Cas leans forward to press a gentle kiss to Dean’s cheek and squeezes his hand. “I’m just glad I got here in time to see you for a few minutes before the show. Now, go break a leg.” Cas grins, butterflies swarming in his stomach.

“We’ll have dinner together, after?” Dean asks, refusing to release Cas’ hand.

“Dean, come on,” Lee huffs and gestures down the hall.

“He’s right, Dean. You gotta go. Your openers got two songs left and you still have to get set.” Charlie cuts in, snagging Dean’s elbow in preparation to drag him away if she has to.

“Yes, Dean. Now go.” Cas smiles at how reluctant Dean is to leave him even though they both knew they wouldn’t have much time before The Impalas take the stage.

“See you in a bit.” Dean grins and squeezes Cas’ hand before finally letting go and allowing Charlie to drag him down the hall toward the stage. Cas can hear the thump of bass and the roar of a crowd through the walls as the small group of people follow Dean and Charlie.

“So, what’ll it be, Chief. Snacks or show?” Benny asks with a lazy smile like he’s the only one in on an inside joke.

Cas swallows hard and presses his palm to his grumbling stomach. “Snacks I think,” he mutters, barely glancing toward Benny as his thoughts churn.

“This way, then.” Benny gestures for Cas to follow and starts walking in the direction Dean had come from. “He’s been talking about you all day, had us all a sight curious,” Benny says gently, his soft southern twang coming through.

“Yeah?” Cas manages to say. He still can’t quite believe that Dean is interested in him, and now he’s talking about him? To his friends?

Benny chuckles. “Non-stop.” He waves a hand dismissively. “Now, I’ve known Dean a long time, think of him as a brother. It’s good to see him so smitten with someone for once.”

Cas’ stomach twinges and he glances at Benny cautiously. “He doesn’t bring people around often?” He can’t help but ask even though he hates the way the words make him feel like he’s spying on Dean.

Benny snorts as he pushes open a door a gestures Cas inside. “He’s never flown someone out for a show before and the last time he brought someone to meet the band at all?” Benny buzzes air through his lips as he waves a hand at the table set with platters of sandwiches and bowls of chips. “Prolly been three years. Help yourself, the rest of the crew’ll be in and out during the show taking their breaks.”

Cas’ stomach swoops at Benny’s words. Either Benny is a loyal enough friend to lie, or Dean really does think Cas is special.

And he doesn’t think Benny is lying.

“How long do the concerts usually last?” Cas asks as he grabs a plate and reaches for a sandwich half. At first glance, the sandwich appears to have ham and salami on it so Cas assumes it’ll be safe. He isn’t picky.

Benny hums and glances at his watch before turning his gaze toward the ceiling as he thinks. “Prolly around two hours, once they do the encore an all that. Then they have the backstage pass reception, which speaking of,” he pauses to dig in his pocket before handing Cas a bright orange lanyard. “Dean said you’re partial to orange.” Benny shrugs as Cas takes the neon thing and slips it over his neck to match Benny’s. “That’s your credentials, keep it visible.”

Cas turns the plastic sleeve and looks at the ticket printed within. The ticket with his name printed in bold letters along with VIP SPECIAL GUEST, ALL ACCESS. He can’t help his smile and the small thrill that races down his spine at the thought of Dean requesting this for him.

“That gives you the right to wander wherever you want, backstage and out front, although I wouldn’t recommend going out into that mess. The little gold seal of the record label at the bottom isn’t gonna be on most of the other all-access passes, it goes along with the VIP. Means you’re with the band,” Benny says with a proud half-smile.

Cas nods and finds a seat at one of the small tables in the room to munch on his sandwich. Dean mentioned dinner after, so he doesn’t want to eat too much but he is getting pretty hungry.

“Coke alright? We got bottled water too if you’d rather?” Benny is already digging through the bin of ice for their drinks and passes Cas a soda before he can swallow his mouthful.

“Thanks,” Cas mutters as Benny settles into a chair across from him. He can’t help but wonder what Benny does when he isn’t on babysitting duty. Normally Cas would bristle at the thought of someone being assigned to watch him like a child, but he is so far out of his element in a place like this that he’s glad for the company.

Benny seems nice.

“Dean tells me you’re not a fan?” Benny asks, his head slightly tilted as he laces his fingers together on the table in front of him.

Cas swallows his mouthful roughly and shakes his head once. “Not really. I mean, I like his music well enough but I’ve never paid him much attention.” He can feel his cheeks heat as he tries to explain but he can’t shake the feeling of being judged.

“You don’t think he’s the prettiest thing on two legs?” Benny arches a brow and Cas flushes deeper.

He shakes his head. “Dean is incredibly handsome, but he’s so much more than just physically attractive.”

Benny nods. “Talented too, and rich.”

Cas screws a face. So that’s where Benny is going with this. “Dean’s voice is very nice, but I don’t care about his money. He’s probably the sweetest and most considerate man I’ve ever dated, that counts for a hell of a lot more than money.”

Benny nods but a small smile tugs at his lips. “Damn right about that. Dean is one of the best men I know.”

Cas hums in agreement as he takes another bite and chews thoughtfully. “How long have you known him?” Cas asks when he finally swallows.

“Bout fifteen years. We met the summer before high school when my daddy dragged me to South Dakota, became fast friends but when I went into the military, Dean stayed behind to take care of his brother. By the time I got out, he was starting to get famous and Charlie was looking to hire some private security.” Benny shrugs. “Dean asked if I’d be interested so here I am.”

“Well, I’m glad he’s got a friend looking out for him.” Cas lifts his soda can as if giving a toast and Benny chuckles.

“I’ll drink to that.” He bumps his soda against Cas’ and they both smile.

Cas can’t help but feel like they’re coming to an understanding, Benny seems like a good friend to Dean and his opinion feels important.

He hopes he’s making a decent impression.

“You wanna go watch the show?” Benny checks his watch before looking at Cas with an arched brow.

Cas nods against the spike of anxiety that makes itself known in his gut. He’s never been to a concert before, let alone behind the scenes. “Where do we watch?”

Benny leans back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. “We got two options. The green room TV, or smack dab in the middle of the front row. We got a roped off area for the cameras, plenty of space for the two of us.”

Cas swallows hard and considers the options but his hesitation must show on his face if Benny’s eyeroll is anything to go by.

“Don’t worry, Chief, I’ll be right there with ya. If you’re gonna sit front row, now’s the time to do it, before anyone knows who you are to Dean.” Benny pushes to his feet and gestures for Cas to do the same.

Benny leads the way and Cas follows through the winding hallways. The roar of a crowd grows louder the closer they get until the wail of a guitar silences them all momentarily. Cas recognizes the opening chords of one of Dean’s most popular songs before the crowd screams and drowns out the music entirely.

He swallows hard but steps through the door that Benny props open. Security guards flank them immediately and together they push through the crowd toward the center. The stage is close enough to touch and Cas risks a glance upwards, eyes widening when he takes in Dean with his guitar standing so close to the edge of the stage that people can almost reach him.

His green eyes dart toward Cas’ small security detail and a wide grin stretches his lips when he locks eyes with Cas.

Suddenly, the crowd all but disappears and Cas loses himself in Dean’s exhilarated smile. “Come on, Chief,” Benny urges, reaching out to grab Cas’ arm and drag him forward. A gate is opened and Cas is shoved through before Benny closes it behind them. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Cas says with a nod as Lee steps to the edge of the stage next to Dean.

Dean’s attention has refocused, but Cas can’t pry his gaze from the man as he sings song after song, holding the microphone seductively on the rare occasion he set his guitar aside. He jokes with the crowd, teases them, and smiles wide as people lob excited screams toward the band.

At least once per song, Dean’s eyes drift to Cas, making him feel warm from the inside out as he takes in Dean’s soft smile.

Eventually, Dean and the band step to the edge of the stage and thank everyone for coming out.

The crowd immediately cheers for an encore even though they still have one song left and Cas can see the sweat glisten on Dean’s brow as he smiles.

The music kicks up and the crowd starts to scream when they recognize the tune that topped the charts for six weeks in a row this summer. Dean pours his heart into the music and Cas stands in awe as he watches the four of them on stage hold thousands of people captive with their voices.

They back off the stage as the song tapers off, Dean crooning the last of the words into the microphone as Lee and Dorothy strum the closing notes.

The crowd erupts, clapping and screaming for more so loud that Cas nearly reaches up to plug his ears despite the earplugs Benny pressed into his hand not long after they came out.

The band emerges, grinning wide and out of breath

“Alright, folks. Shuttup for a minute!” Dean yells onto his microphone with a wide grin. He gives the crowd a playful grin. They slowly quiet and look expectantly as the band takes their places.

Dean laughs and holds his hands up. “Settle down!” He shouts, giving his best grumpy glare that is only met with chuckles and excited cheers.

“Not even our label has heard this one yet but since you’ve all been so wonderful, we’re gonna play it for you. It goes out to someone special who I am so glad I was able to be here with me tonight. I wrote this for him, but I hope y’all like it too,” Dean says with a grin as he reaches for his guitar. Cas’ heart stutters and nearly stalls as Dean’s gaze finds his as he begins to strum the opening notes to the song Dean played in his living room not even a week ago.

The tune is more defined, a keyboard joins and then a violin comes from seemingly nowhere. Cas can’t tear his eyes away to figure out where the music is coming from, not when Dean is looking directly into his eyes and singing softly into the microphone.

The crowd falls silent and listens as the tune takes shape, soft and sweet in a way that most of the Impala’s music isn’t. Dean’s words sound like a promise, sung directly to Cas, and as the closing notes sound, he can feel his eyes start to water and his hand drift to cover his mouth.

“Damn chief, you’ve got him hooked if he’s writin for you. Never seen him do that with anyone,” Benny’s voices come in his ear and Cas can’t help the excited butterflies that swarm to life in his stomach.

He doesn’t know what to say, but it turns out he doesn’t need to say anything. Dean blows him a kiss and his cheeks flush crimson. Before he can think to return the gesture, the camera is sweeping toward him and Benny is nudging him back to hide. Dean and the band disappear from the stage and the security entourage reappears to bundle him safely into the back.

Several cameramen and photographers join the huddle this time and Cas does his best to disappear between them and avoid the multitude of eyes following them into the back.

Benny snaps his fingers and gestures for Cas to follow him down a hall with two more security guards standing vigil. They flash their credentials and are nodded through quickly. Benny walks quickly and comes to a sudden stop at door marked NO ACCESS before rapping twice and pushing it open.

Cas has his arms full of a sweaty and hyped up Dean only a second later.

“CAS!” Dean half shouts before Cas manages to catch Dean’s cheeks between his palms and pull their mouths together.

Dean melts, giving himself over easily as his bandmates coo and clap Cas on the shoulder as they pass.

“Was that okay? The song, I mean?” Dean asks breathlessly when they pull away. “I should have asked you first, but I wanted to surprise…”

Cas cuts Dean off with another kiss, one that is meant to remove all doubt from Dean’s mind. “That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me,” Cas whispers when they part.

“Yeah?” Dean flushes, rubbing the back of his neck.

Cas nods. “Yeah.” He would have more elaborate words to use but the way Dean is looking at him now has him grasping at straws. Parroting is the easiest way to go.

“I’m gonna catch a quick shower, then we got a short meet and greet before we can get out of here.” Dean backs away and pulls his shirt back from his chest to fan himself.

Cas hums, dirty thoughts tumbling through his mind but he’s determined to be good. He does not need to offer to join Dean in the shower no matter how appealing the thought of a naked and soap slicked Dean might be.

“You can either wait in the green room or go back to the buffet room. Or you can join me?” Dean asks sheepishly, cheeks flushing crimson as he struggles to laugh at his own joke.

Cas’ gaze snaps to Dean’s and his heart skips a beat. Dean cannot be serious. He shakes his head. “Maybe later,” he says around a huff of laughter.

“Promise?” Dean asks, regaining some of his usual swagger in the face of Cas’ apparent amusement.

Cas’ heart races but he forces himself to laugh as he arches a brow. “I’m sure I could be convinced.” He tries to wink but he knows he doesn’t get it quite right when Dean’s smile cracks into laughter.

“Gonna make me work for it, aren’t ya,” Dean says with a grin as he reaches for Cas’ hand and tugs him closer. “We’re not gonna be able to touch like this out there, not unless you want to join the circus. I want another kiss to tide me over.”

Cas nods and smiles lazily even as his heart aches at the idea of not being able to touch Dean like he wants to. He hums as he leans closer and presses their lips together gently.

Dean wastes no time in deepening the kiss, letting his tongue trace along the edge of Cas’ bottom lip as his hands drift down to take hold of Cas’ hips.

Cas opens for Dean easily, whimpering when Dean’s tongue brushes against his and he struggles to pull Dean closer. The scent of clean sweat and Dean’s aftershave fill his nose as their lips work together to make his head swim with the perfection of it all.

As mesmerized as he was to see Dean on stage, this tender moment is so much better.

Eventually, Benny clears his throat and Cas pulls back, looking at the man with wide eyes. He completely forgot that he and Dean weren’t alone and judging by Dean’s glare, he is guilty of the same.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbles, leaning in for one more chaste kiss before he releases Cas’ hips and takes a step back. “Walk next to me and glare at anyone who looks like they might be thinking about approaching, they’ll just assume you’re security like Benny.”

“Dean,” Benny says, tone tired and skeptical.

“Dude, have you seen his glare? He’s totally got the scary teacher thing going on.” Dean rolls his eyes and tilts his chin toward Benny while Cas tries to stifle a huff of laughter.

Cas smiles as he steps toward Dean, “I’ll be happy to glare at anyone who wants a piece of you. You’re _mine._ ”

Dean’s lips part and his eyes darken. “Yeah?” He asks a little breathlessly and for a moment, Cas worries he went too far until he notices the way Dean’s fingers twitch at his side, hands unconsciously reaching for Castiel.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas whispers low as his lips brush against the shell of Dean’s ear just enough to tickle.

Dean swallows hard, hand reaching out to brace himself on Cas’ flank. “Okay,” he says with a nod and Cas grins. Their intermittent flirting has grown a hot edge, threatening to catch fire at any moment and Cas can hardly wait until they’re alone tonight.

He doesn’t expect anything to happen, but the building tingle low in his belly has him hoping that maybe Dean wants him too. Sweet, beautiful, talented Dean. Cas longs to touch, to learn every inch of Dean’s body and map every freckle. “Now, let's get you to the shower.” Cas presses a chaste kiss to Dean’s cheek and turns toward Benny, noticing the faint blush coloring the man’s cheeks as he clears his throat.

“Gotta get a move on, brother, don’t wanna keep your fans waiting,” Benny finally says as he gestures toward the door.

The foot of space they keep between them as they walk down the hall feels like an ocean that Cas would very much like to cross, but he has a promise to keep and he quite enjoys the way people avert their gaze when Cas turns his squinty glare on them.

No one tries to bother Dean with Cas and Benny there.

Dean ducks into the changing room with barely a second glance and Cas tries not to let it hurt. This was their decision, all to keep Cas out of the spotlight until he’s ready.

More and more, Cas is reconsidering his stance and this isn’t even that bad. They’re still being seen together, just not in context. Still, he feels like they’re lying, hiding, and he swore to himself years ago that he would never hide in another closet again.

He keeps reminding himself that this is different. Dean isn’t ashamed of him. He isn’t ashamed of Dean. This is for his own protection until they’re sure that whatever they have is going to last long enough to make the chaos worth it.

They’ve been dating a week. By all reasonable measures, its too soon to make that kind of commitment, but his heart is telling him otherwise.

The swooping feeling in his stomach when Dean looks at him and the way his pulse flutters whenever Dean crosses his mind… he can’t imagine ever losing that.

He’s in this until Dean decides he’s done, and Cas already finds himself hoping that never happens.

“You’re new.” A voice comes from Cas’ right and he turns to take in the man who has suddenly appeared next to him. “I haven’t seen you around before?” His tone has a British sounding lilt to it and he’s impeccably dressed and somehow his scruffy beard does little to detract from the vaguely menacing air surrounding him.

The notepad in his hand has Cas sucking in a sharp breath and he shakes his head. “I’m with the security team.” Cas looks to Benny for confirmation and thankfully, the blue-eyed man nods.

The man with the notepad hums doubtfully and drums his pen against his lips as he steps behind Cas.

Cas spins to face him with a narrow-eyed glare. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Crowley, get out of here. There’s nothin to see till the meet and greet.” Benny steps to Cas’ side and folds his arms over his chest.

“What’s your name?” Crowley asks Cas and Benny steps between them.

“None of your business. Now get out of here and let us do our job.” Benny nearly growls and Cas does his best not to shrink away.

Crowley narrows his eyes and stares at Cas. “You look familiar somehow, what’s your relationship with Dean?”

Cas’ heart hammers and he shakes his head to hide how wide his eyes have surely gotten. Crowley is on to him. He isn’t the photographer who found them at Zap Zone, but he’s probably seen the photo. If he looks close enough, he might notice that the man Dean was about to kiss and Cas are the same person. “I’ve barely met him,” he forces himself to say dryly, hating the way the words sound coming off his tongue.

Crowley pinches a frown and hums in a way that broadcasts how unconvinced he is. “Well, Ta for now, boys. I’ll be seeing you in a bit.” He dips his head without dropping his gaze and turns away before Cas can bother mounting a defense.

Benny steps to Cas’ side, their shoulders nearly touching. “ _That_ is Fergus Crowley. One of the reporters who follows the band around the country. You did good.”

Cas swallows hard. “I don’t think he believes me.”

Benny huffs and shakes his head as he rests a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “He doesn’t, but you didn’t give him anything to run with either.”

He’s going to have to talk to Dean about their arrangement later. All it’s going to take is one slip up for someone to put the pieces together, and he suspects Crowley might be close already.

He nods dumbly at Benny just as the door opens and Dean tumbles through in fresh clothes, his hair still shower damp but perfectly styled. “Fuck, I feel better,” he says, shaking the imaginary water from his hair before turning on a blinding grin.

“You ready, brother?” Benny asks as he takes his position at Dean’s side in the concrete corridor.

Dean nods. “Ready to get this over with so Cas and me can get some alone time.” Dean’s grin softens when he rakes his gaze over Castiel and Cas wants to go him so badly.

Damn their agreement.

He doesn’t. No matter how much he wants to, he keeps his hands to himself and only offers Dean a tight smile as he gestures for Benny to lead the way.

Cas peels away when they reach the buffet room, he has little interest in joining the circus of the meet and greet but Dean promises him he should only be an hour until they can get out of here together. The food is still out, but Cas is saving his hunger for the dinner Dean promised him at the hotel.

Tomorrow, they’ll get out into the city a bit and Cas is very much looking forward to exploring. He’s never been to New York City, and seeing it for the first time with Dean by his side sounds fantastic.

The hour passes quickly with various crew members stopping to chat and introduce themselves. Everyone seems polite and excited to meet him, as if he’s someone important. He is, more than one person assures him. Dean doesn’t bring people around like this.

Ever.

Cas can’t help the flicker of doubt at their words, but the light from it dims each time someone repeats the words. They can’t all be lying. And what would they have to gain from it? Cas doesn’t know them from Adam and he shouldn’t mean anything to them.

But Dean means something, and apparently, Dean can’t shut up about him.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean says softly as he closes the door and leans against it, interrupting a crew member who does something with the lighting, Cas can’t remember what.

He only has eyes for Dean the instant he sees him.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas pushes to his feet before remembering the woman he was talking to. Jo, maybe? “It was nice to meet you,” he says politely as he offers her his hand.

Jo smirks and takes his hand with a mischievous glint in her eye. “I like him, Dean. If you screw this up, he’s mine.” She aims her words at Dean but Cas still feels a furious blush heating his cheeks.

Dean bursts into heart laughter and shakes his head. “Very funny, Joanna Beth,” he says as he rolls his eyes. “But I think you’re missing some key equipment if you know what I mean.” Dean waggles his brows and Cas flushes harder.

“Damn it. Well, can’t blame a girl for trying.” She shrugs.

“Now get lost,” Dean says but there’s no heat to his words, only a longstanding familiarity that has Jo grinning.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Asshole.” She rolls her eyes and claps Cas on the shoulder before stepping away. “Ya gonna move?” She asks, gesturing at the door Dean is still leaning against.

“Brat,” Dean says as he shakes his head. “Take it easy, kid, I don’t wanna get my ass chewed again.”

Jo holds up her middle finger as she passes and Dean barks a laugh at her antics as he closes the door firmly behind him.

“I see you met Jo,” Dean says, chewing his lip. “She’s like a kid sister to me.”

Cas nods, his smile slowly growing. He can certainly see how that could be with their good-natured bickering. “She seems nice.”

“She can be a monster, gotta be careful. That woman’s got claws, just like her mother.” Dean crosses the room before opening his arms for Cas. “I can hardly believe you’re here,” he murmurs into Cas’ shoulder as he squeezes tight.

“Me neither,” Cas agrees, relishing Dean’s warm presence and promise of getting out of here soon.

Almost as if Dean reads his mind, he’s pulling back with a soft smile. “You ready to get out of here?” Gone is the exuberant energy from earlier and in its place there is a heat to Dean’s gaze that Cas thinks he could easily get used to.

Cas nods and laces their fingers together. “Very.” Truthfully, he’s been bouncing in his seat for the last hour, wishing Dean could hurry and get them out of here. He wants to be a supportive boyfriend, and he intends to be but being here has been so much more excitement than he’s become accustomed to. He’s ready to go somewhere quieter.

“I was thinking we could order room service. The hotel has a great kitchen, and I want to have you to myself tonight.” Dean squeezes his hand and gestures toward the door with his chin as Benny checks the hallway for stragglers.

“We’re good to go, boys,” Benny says as he pulls the door open further and Dean releases Cas’ hand to put some space between them.

Cas can’t help his smile when Dean hands him a pair of sunglasses and slips his own over his eyes. “Let’s go.”

Cas puts on the offered glasses, noticing they’re almost identical to the ones Dean wears and follows the two men out the door. The hall has been mostly cleared of everyone outside of the staff and Garth is waiting just outside the back door.

Flashes go off the instant Dean is outside and he waves to the photographers, his megawatt smile not fading until Cas has climbed into the SUV beside him and Benny gives Garth the order to drive from the front passenger seat.

Dean is on him as soon as the car starts to move, all but climbing into Castiel’s lap as he presses their mouths together and moans when

Cas’ hands find their way to Dean’s hips.

He hums against Dean’s lips and gives himself over. Anything Dean wants from him, he can have.

“Dean, get off your boyfriend’s lap and buckle up,” Benny gripes from the front seat and Cas feels a flush creeping up his neck as Dean does as he’s told.

The rest of the ride passes quietly after their hands find each other across the bench seat. Cas is sure his bag is still in the back, and Garth promises to send it up to their room in a few minutes. A porter is waiting for them when they pull up to the entrance and Benny gives the man a stern glare as he holds the door open for their party.

Charlie is waiting for them inside, thankfully alone, and flashes Cas a wide smile when Dean reaches for his hand.

“This okay?” Dean whispers, glancing around the lobby that Cas is pretty sure Charlie cleared out before they arrived if the myriad of closed doors is any indication.

Cas nods, the knot of worry in his gut over being found out loosens each time Dean asks. “I’m good if you are.”

“Awesome.” Dean smiles softly as Benny leads them to the elevator and bundles the three of them inside.

The ride up is silent and Cas can’t help but worry that Benny is going to be joining them in the room too, but he breathes a silent sigh of relief when Dean waves him off once they exit the elevator. “If you need anything, you know where to find me, brother. You boys take care,” Benny says with a wink as holds out his hand for Cas to shake.

“Nice to meet you, Benny,” Cas says, trying to hide how his heart hammers with the idea of being alone with Dean for the first time in nearly two weeks.

Benny nods his agreement. “Likewise.”

“Go away,” Dean teases and shoves Benny’s shoulder playfully.

Benny huffs a laugh and shakes his head. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he tosses over his shoulder as he turns toward the elevator.

Dean wastes no time in showing Cas inside and locking the door behind them.

Somehow, Cas’ overnight bag is already perched at the end of the king-sized bed and his stomach flips at the sight of it. Buried deep inside are the by-products of wishful thinking and Balthazar’s meddling. He swallows hard and pushes the thought from his mind.

He refuses to be a slave to his repressed sex drive. No matter how beautiful Dean is.

“Cas,” Dean breathes as he closes the space between them and wraps his arms tight around Cas’ waist.

Cas sighs as he returns Dean’s embrace and pulls his closer. “Thank you for inviting me,” Cas mutters, hesitant to break the quiet they’ve found themselves in.

Dean pulls back just enough to meet Cas’ gaze and they stare into each other’s eyes, Cas losing himself in the soft green before him that is tainted only by faint flecks of gold.

His heart clenches against the emotion threatening to rise into his throat. He could love this man. Easily. But it’s only been two weeks. No one can fall in love in two weeks.

“Cas,” Dean says again, his voice gone breathy as his fingers nudge themselves under the hem of Cas’ sweater.

Dean’s lips are hot on his, demanding and needy, and Cas is all too willing to follow Dean’s lead. His fingers drift to Dean’s hips as Dean’s fingertips brush over bare skin, his shirt being rucked up as Dean claims his mouth and backs him toward the bed. “Been thinking about you, about this,” Dean whispers, his voice nearly broken as his fingers brush the ridges of Cas’ ribs and his palms press flat against Cas’ skin. “Been wanting to get my hands on you all week.”

“Dean,” Cas whimpers, heat pooling low in Cas’ belly as he leans into Dean’s touch. His hands mirror Dean’s, touching and tracing each line of muscle along Dean’s torso.

“Please, Cas, is this okay?” Dean asks as he takes the bottom edge of Cas’ sweater in hand and lifts, making his intentions clear.

Cas’ heart skips a beat, the sharp feeling sending a jolt of excitement straight to his quickly hardening cock. They’ve gone from zero to undressing in only a few short minutes and Cas is beginning to think that his innocent teasing has had a less innocent impact that he will not complain about. He lifts his arms and helps Dean get what he wants.

His shirt disappears quickly, leaving him in his dress slacks as he works to free Dean’s shirt from his belt.

Dean’s chest is broad and firm but Cas’ eyes catch on the black tattoo just under his collar bone. His fingers find their way to Dean’s warm skin before he can stop himself and they follow the edges of pentagram lightly before his eyes convey a silent question.

Dean swallows hard and nods. “It’s an anti-possession sigil. Something Sammy and me did when he turned eighteen. Keeps the demons out.” His smile turns roguish in a way that has Cas’ brows knitting together.

This isn’t a smile Dean usually gives him and the guarded flicker of a challenge in his eyes makes Cas’ stomach swoop. “It suits you,” Cas says, forcing a soft smile. He would rather tell Dean that his tattoo is beautiful only because it belongs to Dean but the words sound cliché even in his mind. He leans toward, eyes darting to Dean’s in a silent request for permission as his tongue darts out to moisten his lips.

Dean’s lips part as he sucks in a sharp breath and he gives the barest of nods as Cas tilts his chin down. The first brush of his lips over Dean’s skin makes his limbs tremble as his fingers find their way to Dean’s back. Dean’s chest is warm, still shower fresh and Cas bites back a moan as he presses feather-light kisses over the flames surrounding the black pentagram. His tongue darts out to taste, leaving a slight trail of glistening moisture and pulling a needy moan from Dean.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean whimpers, fingers twining through Cas’ hair to pull him back until their eyes meet. Suddenly, Dean’s fingers are toying with Cas’ belt and his mind races to catch up.

“Dean,” Cas says, shaking his head ever so slightly despite the arousal simmering low in his gut screaming in protest.

Dean’s brows knit and he swallows hard as his eyes widen. “I thought you wanted…”

Cas shakes his head once and bites his lip. “I do, but I was just teasing before, we don’t have to if you’re not…” Cas starts to say but Dean’s huff of laughter makes his words trail into nothing.

Dean leans forward, pressing his lips to the column of Cas’ throat. He leaves a trail of hot kisses up to Cas’ ear as his fingers splay over the small of Cas’ back. “I’ve been thinking about you all week, wanting you. You’re so hot, Cas, please let me,” Dean mutters into Cas’ ear. “I want to taste you.”

Cas’ heart clenches and stutters, arousal stabbing violently at his insides in the most delicious way as he trembles in Dean’s hands.

“My nerdy professor, so sweet, so considerate. Tell me you’re mine too, Cas,” Dean continues to whisper and Cas whimpers as his hard cock twitches in his pants.

He nods. How can he deny this man anything? Sweet, beautiful, generous Dean. “Yours,” Cas manages to croak around the excited flutters in his stomach that threatens to drown his voice. His hands drift to Dean’s belt, fingers toying with the buckle.

Dean’s grin is blinding and his eyes are dark with desire as he hurriedly undoes Cas’ belt and opens his slacks. The first brush of Dean’s fingers over the bulge in his underwear sends electricity skittering up his spine and leaves his body tingling. Dean quickly works Cas’ pants down and off, tossing them across the room to leave him spread out on the bed wearing nothing more than his underwear.

He feels exposed and on display but something in the way Dean is looking at him settles his nerves. Cas watches Dean’s gaze turn sharp and hungry as he takes in Cas’ bare shoulders and firm stomach, fingers trailing lightly over his chest. Cas’ breath catches when Dean’s fingers trace a tickling path over the sharp cut of his hips and drift down, skirting the edge of Cas’ boxers before finding the warm skin of his thighs.

“Beautiful, Cas,” Dean mutters, eyes retracing their path to find Cas’ eyes once again.

Cas swallows hard and shakes his head. Dean is the beautiful one here. Cas is fit, attractive enough, he thinks, but Dean is on an entirely different level. If he were a poetic man, he could write odes to Dean’s eyes and the faint freckles that dot his cheeks and span the bridge of his nose. He could write an epic solely about the perfect bow of Dean’s lips and the way they give life to every word that falls from them.

He reaches for Dean’s hips, pulling him closer to better undo the fastenings of Dean’s belt and pants. “Off,” Cas says, voice gravel rough and needy.

Dean nods, biting his lip as Cas pushes his jeans over his hips. Dean is forced to stand to get rid of them entirely and he takes the opportunity to shove his underwear down with them with a guarded smirk.

Cas’ mouth goes dry as Dean’s hard cock bobs in front of him, flushed and ready for whatever might come next. His gaze travels over the length of Dean’s body, the bow in his legs accentuated by his nudity and his toned muscles flex and shift under Cas’ scrutiny.

“Dean,” Cas croaks, reaching for the man, inviting him back into the bed as his dick twitches with the demand to be touched.

“Fairs fair,” Dean says with a smirk as he reaches for the waistband of Cas’ boxers.

Cas chuckles as he lifts his hips and helps shove his underwear down and off.

Dean’s smile turns predatory as his gaze fixates on the way Cas’ dick stands erect, leaning slightly toward his belly from the weight of it, and he licks his lips as Cas struggles to simply breathe.

Dean is stunning in every sense of the world, a perfect example of masculinity and yet somehow delicate, beautiful, in a way that makes his heart race.

Cas bites at his lip and lifts his hands, beckoning Dean forward. “Come here,” he pleads with the hope that Dean will spare him from having to form complete sentences.

He never imagined when he woke up this morning that they would be here, like this, but he isn’t about to complain.

Dean crawls over him, knees spreading Cas’ legs to that he can settle into the space in between as he draws Cas into a soul-deep kiss. Cas surges up to meet him, gasping as their hard cocks touch and press hot against each other.

Dean’s tongue presses past Cas’ parted lips, demanding entry in a way that has Cas’ stomach swooping as he presses his fingertips into the firm muscle of Dean’s shoulders, seeking more of everything.

Dean leads their kiss, pressing Cas into the mattress with a heady moan. Cas can’t help his whine as he presses his hips upward, needing just a little bit more and Dean chuckles.

“Impatient,” Dean chides, humor coloring his tone as he reaches between them to grasp Cas’ cock.

Cas nods and whimpers when Dean’s fingers close around his hardness, hot and calloused from hours strumming his guitar strings. “Dean,” Cas gasps when Dean jacks him, squeezing around the head before sliding back down.

Dean hums thoughtfully, feeling Cas out more than trying to get him off. “Can’t wait to feel you inside me. So fucking big,” Dean mutters against Cas’ cheek, his warm breath tickling the shell of Cas’ ear as heat spikes in his belly.

“You’re going be the death of me,” Cas grumbles, bucking his hips into Dean’s grasp. Heat pools in his belly at the thought of taking Dean apart, piece by piece until he’s begging for something bigger than Cas’ fingers.

He wants that.

Very much.

Dean chuckles as he leaves a trail of kisses across Cas’ jaw and down the column of his throat. “You like the sound of that? Wanna be buried deep inside me? Wanna hear me scream your name? Tell me what you want, Professor.”

Cas does his best not to squirm and whimper. Dean’s words strike hot and heavy, sending his arousal into dangerous levels. He hasn’t wanted like this in years. The promise that Dean is laying before him is tantalizing in every way and he needs something more than Dean’s hand.

Now.

“Please,” Cas pleads. Dean has him nearly incoherent, the hand on his cock doing wicked things to Cas’ ability to think.

Dean hums again, lips vibrating against Cas’ trembling stomach. “Maybe later,” Dean says, mouthing the words against Cas’ navel before tracing the dip with the tip of his tongue. “Right now I want something else. You wanna give me what I want, Cas?”

Dean’s voice is low and sultry, the rough edge melting and objection Cas could possibly muster.

“Anything,” Cas mutters and his entire body jolts when he feels Dean lick a stripe up the underside of Cas’ cock. He tries to hold back his surprised whine but Dean’s low chuckle tells him that he was heard anyway.

“Let me hear you,” Dean mutters as his fingers return to Cas’ cock.

Cas props himself on his elbows and looks down his body, meeting Dean’s eyes with a silent plea that has Dean huffing a laugh as his grip loosens.

Cas’ breath catches and he stares wide-eyed as he watches Dean’s lips part and his tongue dart out to lick at the tip of his cock, sweeping away the pearl of pre-come that appears.

Cas’ lips part as Dean’s mouth opens around the head of his cock and he gasps as Dean begins to sink down, enveloping him in wet heat that has his stomach clenching as he struggles to stay still. He lets out a strangled noise that might have sounded like words if Dean wasn’t so insistent with the way he hollows his cheeks and swallows when he’s taken as much of Cas into his mouth as he can.

Dean hums as Cas trembles, fighting to hold back. He buries his fingers in the longer hair at the top of Dean’s head, messing up the careful styling he had managed after his shower but Cas can’t be bothered to care.

Not when Dean is looking up at him through his lashes and bobbing up and down over his cock.

Cas sucks in a ragged breath, small noises escaping in the form of barely audible whines and whimpers. He chews his lip, still staring down his body at the way Dean’s lips stretch beautifully around his cock, now spit slick and shiny as Dean stares up at him.

He startles when he feels a sharp pinch at his hip and Dean hums in protest, nearly sending Cas’ eyes rolling into the back of his head with the vibrations but Dean’s stern look shows a different demand.

He pops off when Cas furrows his brow and licks his lips enticingly. “I said I wanna hear you,” Dean rasps, voice already hoarse as he gives Cas a glare as petulant as an offended cat.

Cas huffs a laugh and shakes his head before letting himself fall back onto the pillow.

“I didn’t fantasize about this all week just to have you be _quiet_ on me,” Dean complains, eyes narrowing menacingly when Cas lifts his head to look.

“Sorry?” Cas ventures, willing to do almost anything to convince Dean to resume his ministrations.

Dean’s eyes narrow further even as he lowers his chin, taking Cas’ hard length back into his mouth. He gives no quarter, sucking and slurping as he bobs.

Cas wouldn’t be able to be quiet even if he wanted to. Moans pull from his chest and his stomach clenches with each breathy whimper, urging Dean on as heat pools low in his belly, pressure beginning to make him ache.

Dean hums around his cock as his fingers find their way under Cas’ balls and he presses his knuckles into the space to be found there. Cas tenses, the external pressure against his prostate dragging a ragged cry out of him as his stomach muscles tense and his back arches.

“Shit, sorry,” Cas hurries to apologize when Dean sputters but his concern is waved off easily as Dean’s tongue presses against the underside of his cock.

Dean moves quickly, smoothly, and even though he can’t take all of Cas into his mouth, Cas is seeing stars as the tension in his belly spirals tighter and threatens to unleash.

“Gonna, Dean, gonna come…” Cas babbles, his fingers flexing in Dean’s hair as he tries his absolute hardest not to thrust his hips.

Dean sucks harder and hums, demanding Cas’ release as he takes in as much as he can. His knuckles press just a little harder and Cas feels tears building in the corners of his eyes.

Dean looks up through his lashes and the sight of his glassy eyes and flushes cheeks has Cas tumbling toward the edge.

He tenses, the spike of arousal in his gut nearly unbearable as his balls tighten. “Dean!” he cries, fisting Dean’s hair painfully as his cock starts to spurt.

Dean moans and swallows, tongue sweeping around the underside of Cas’ cock as warm come fills his mouth. He suckles and licks until Cas collapses against the bed, spent and panting.

Cas pulls at Dean’s shoulders, urging him to climb over Cas and into a kiss. He can taste himself on Dean’s lips and he chases the bitter saltiness with his tongue. Dean hums and settles into the space between Cas’ legs, his hard dick pressing urgently into Cas’ thigh.

“Let me,” Cas mutters against Dean’s lips and he presses Dean’s shoulders until they roll, leaving Cas on top. He quickly reaches for Dean’s cock as he kisses him into submission. His fingers flex and tighten as Dean fucks into the tunnel of Cas’ fist and his fingers claw at Cas’ arms, fingertips digging in harshly.

“Not gonna last,” Dean whines before Cas reclaims his lips with the determination to push Dean over the edge.

Cas pulls back and looks into Dean’s eyes, the bright green nearly eclipsed by his widened pupils. “Come for me, Dean, I wanna see,” he whispers between kisses as he works his way down Dean’s body.

“Cas,” Dean whines, his pitch high and keening as Cas’ tongue circles his nipple.

He takes the small nub between his teeth ever so gently, hoping to pull more delicious sounds from Dean and he finds himself handsomely rewarded.

He continues to nip at Dean’s chest and tug at his cock as Dean gasps and bucks below him. Cas grins, doing his best to commit every little sound to memory as he drives Dean closer to the edge. “Come for me, let me see,” Cas urges, biting back a pet name and swallowing harshly against the cheesy endearment that nearly escapes.

Dean arches when Cas tightens his grip and Cas reclaims his lips just as his cock begins to spurt hot and sticky over Cas’ hand. Cas works him through it, the slick of come easing the way until Dean goes lax against the mattress with a contented hum.

He reaches for Cas, blindly grabbing with closed eyes, and Cas chuckles as he lets Dean haul him closer.

“Was that okay?” Cas questions, doubt already beginning to temper his smile.

“Awesome,” Dean says sleepily as he wraps his arm around Cas’ back to tug him against his chest. “Better than I’d expected.”

Cas pulls his head back and squints. “Did you expect me to terrible?” He asks, feigning offense.

Dean chuckles and shakes his head against the pillow. “Nah, just didn’t want to assume you’d want to at all. I know we haven’t been together long…”

Cas silences him with a tender kiss as he lifts himself onto his elbow. He cradles Dean’s jaw with his hand, thumb stroking his cheek lightly as he stares down into those perfectly green eyes. “I want you, Dean, I’ve wanted you since you stayed over that night. I was trying not to rush you, I didn’t want you to think…” Cas trails off and chews his lip as he shakes his head. “I didn’t want you to think I only like you because you’re famous.”

Dean huffs and shakes his head. “I don’t think that.” He sighs and turns in Cas’ arms to bury his face against Cas’ shoulder. “I’ve been through that enough to know what it looks like when someone is more interested in my fame than me.” He peeks up at Cas, eyes framed by long lashes.

Cas nods and his heart aches with the thought of people using Dean like that. If he has it his way, Dean will never have to go through that again. “Their loss is my gain,” Cas hums as he pulls Dean close.

“We’ll see if you’re still saying that in a year,” Dean says playfully as he shoves at Cas’ shoulder and knocks him to the mattress.

Cas pretends his heart doesn’t somersault at the idea of at least a year with Dean. Truthfully, Cas is already thinking in longer terms than that but he doesn’t want to scare Dean away. “I think I will.”

His stomach chooses that moment to growl and a small burst of laughter bubbles from Dean’s chest. “I guess we probably should have eaten first.”

Cas shakes his head. “I’m not complaining.” He kisses the tip of Dean’s nose lightly just to make the other man smile.

Dean’s smile is brilliant though small and he lifts his head to draw Cas into a long kiss as he cards his fingers through Cas’ feather-soft hair. Cas hums at the touch and melts into Dean’s side. “Room service sound okay?”

Cas hums his assent. “I don’t want either of us to leave this bed tonight.”

Dean chuckles and kisses Cas’ brow chastely. “Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


	3. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have a slow but eventful morning that ends in an important decision being made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I've got this done and ready to post. I hope y'all enjoy. There is some NSFW material at the end, so take that as you will.

Cas wakes to find himself pinned. Not like a wrestling pin, no. More like one might be immobilized by a giant squid. One that just so happens to be perfectly Dean sized and is drooling into the crook of his neck.

Cas tries to shift his arm, his fingers tingle from the way his forearm has somehow passed under Dean’s armpit and gotten trapped. Dean counters Cas’ attempt to save himself by tightening his grip on Cas’ waist and throwing his leg across Cas’ groin.

Cas drops his head back against the pillow and stares at the ceiling as he tries and fails to discern a way out without waking Dean.

Dean’s arm is under Cas’ pillow, his other cinched tight around Cas’ waist.

Cas has only one arm mostly free.

His legs are trapped, wholly and completely.

Dean’s knee curls, shifting higher and it finally comes to rest over Cas’ bladder.

The added pressure draws a whimper from Cas and his eyes start to water. “Dean,” he whispers, bringing his free hand up to gently shake Dean’s arm.

Dean squeezes him tighter and Cas bites back a yelp from the added pressure on his too-full bladder.

“Dean!” he hisses, a little louder and far more urgent.

Dean burrows his chin into the crook of Cas’ neck with a whine of protest.

Cas drums his fingers over Dean’s arm and groans.

“I need to get up for a minute,” Cas says, giving up whispering.

“Nuh huh,” Dean grumbles and somehow manages to tighten his hold enough to make Cas whimper.

Cas tries to pry Dean’s arm from around his waist and he turns his hips away enough to force Dean’s leg to shift enough to unbalance him.

He yelps and his eyes widen when he discovers exactly how close to the edge of the king-sized bed he is.

His legs flail and Dean wakes with a start as Cas’ warmth, along with most of the bedding, is suddenly pulled from his grasp.

Cas hits the floor and scrambles to his feet before Dean can blink at him over the side of the bed. He leaves the blanket where it lies, Dean can roll over and grab it if he wants but Cas has more important matters to attend.

“Cas?” Dean croaks, but Cas is already closing the bathroom door behind him with a sigh of relief.

A minute later, Cas finishes, now painfully aware that neither of them redressed after last night’s activities. Dean had thrown on a robe to open the door for room service but he had pointedly ordered Cas to stay in bed.

They had eaten in bed and fallen asleep chatting about the little things they both enjoy. Dean had beamed at him when he talked about Alfie coming out to him earlier in the week, then Dean had launched into a proud laundry list of all of the things Sam has accomplished over the years.

Cas remembers drifting off not long after muttering something about looking forward to meeting Sam, and Dean had responded with a kiss to his brow and a whispered _soon, Angel_.

He blindly reaches for his toiletry bag, somehow not remembering how it made its way from his luggage to the bathroom, but he isn’t about to ask questions.

Not when his mouth feels like he’s been chewing on four-day old roadkill.

He blindly fishes out his toothbrush and then the tube of toothpaste, barely giving another thought when the tube is decidedly emptier than he remembers.

He wets the brush and adds the toothpaste, squinting when he sees the color blue oozing out of the tube instead of the usual white.

He nearly drops the toothbrush when the haze of sleep finally evaporates enough to notice that the toothbrush in his hands is black instead of white and oh no… he shakes his head, feeling like an idiot.

His stomach roils as he hurriedly rinses the toothpaste off of _Dean’s_ toothbrush and his pulse races.

This isn’t a big deal, right? It isn’t like he _used_ Dean’s toothbrush. He only almost did.

There’s a difference.

A very big difference.

How was he to know they would have the same travel toiletry bag? How was he to know they had the same type of toothbrush? Well, almost the same. Now that Cas is paying attention, he can see the Dean’s Sonicare is a more expensive model than his, but it feels the same in his hand.

Once the toothbrush is clean, he replaces the cap and stands it up on the counter. No sense in putting a wet brush back into Dean’s bag. Or maybe he should? Dean will certainly wonder why his toothbrush is out and damp.

He hangs his head and groans.

He’ll wrap a towel around his waist, go back into the room, grab his bag and come back to brush his teeth. _Then_ he’ll tell Dean what he almost did.

God, he needs coffee.

“You’re awake,” Dean grumbles as he squints at Cas from the pile of blankets and pillows he’s surrounded himself with during the short time Cas was in the bathroom.

Cas nods, heart racing like Dean will somehow be able to read his mind and know of his almost blunder. “Just gotta get my bag. Turns out we have the same toiletry bag and the same type of toothbrush…I almost used yours,” Cas says with a self-deprecating awkward laugh as he internally winces. He hadn’t planned to just come out with it like that. “I didn’t though, I promise,” he tacks on for good measure.

Dean snorts and shakes his head. “Doofus,” he mutters with a laugh.

Cas freezes, processing Dean’s apparent lack of irritation before a slow grin and nervously happy laugh escapes him. His cheeks still flush crimson but the dread anchored in his stomach morphs into a swarm of butterflies.

Dean’s laugh grows. “Wow, look at you. Smiling and laughing before coffee.”

Cas schools his features into a serious frown. “Don’t get used to it,” he says with a squinty glare.

Dean laughs harder and waves him away. “Go brush your teeth.”

Cas flashes a grin and turns to close himself in the bathroom once more.

He brushes his teeth quickly and Dean is standing by the door to hand him a robe when he exits. He barely has time to mutter a thank you before Dean takes his place, closing the door behind him with a resounding thud.

“I ordered us some coffee. Triple espresso for you!” Dean calls through the closed door and Cas grins despite his undercaffeinated state.

Dean really does know the way to his heart already.

He slips on the robe and drops his towel before tying the fluffy garment closed around his waist. It’s nothing more than white terry cloth, but the robe is slightly oversized and so very soft. Cas runs his hands down his sides and over his hips, relishing the way the cotton feels against his bare skin.

He needs to get a robe like this.

The water runs in the bathroom just as a knock sounds on the door. Remembering Dean’s promise of coffee, he doesn’t think twice before straightening his robe and striding toward the door.

He makes short work of the security latch and the deadbolt, opening the door just a crack as another knock comes.

“Hello, handsome,” Crowley says with a grin and Cas very nearly slams the door in the man’s face. “Fancy seeing the newest addition to the security team, in Dean’s room, wearing a bathrobe.” Crowley quirks a brow accusingly and Cas’ brain scrambles for an answer.

“You’ve got the wrong room,” Cas says, a little too loudly in hopes that Dean will hear him and stay where he is.

Crowley hums and smiles wolfishly as he shakes his head. “I don’t think so, a little birdy told me this was Squirrel’s room and my little birds are never wrong.”

Cas narrows his eyes even as his heart races. He can’t tell whether this reporter is telling the truth or…

“Crowley!” Benny’s voice barks from down the hall. “This is a secured floor, you are not supposed to be here,” Benny growls as he strides toward them like a man possessed.

Crowley flashes a smarmy smile and shrugs. “And yet here I am. Your new guy could use from training.” Crowley gestured toward Cas with his head and Benny glare turns on him.

“Get dressed. You’re late,” Benny chides but winks when Crowley turns to face Cas and gloat. “You know the boss don’t take kindly to tardiness, we cannot afford security breaches like this pigeon getting in here and making a mess of things,” Benny continues, his tone hard enough to make Cas’ stomach turn despite the fact this is all an act.

Cas isn’t late and Benny isn’t upset with him.

At least, Cas hopes he isn’t.

Crowley sniffs with offense and curls his lip. “I am not a lowly pigeon.”

Cas chuckles and shakes his head. “A rat with wings, I think it’s fitting enough.”

Crowley’s cheeks redden and his hands fist at his sides. “Why you little…”

“You, quit harassin my employees and come with me!” Benny snarls as he places himself bodily between Cas and Crowley with his arms folded across his chest. Benny uses his body to strongly motivate Crowley to move, miraculously without laying a finger on the man as he forces him down the hall toward the elevator.

Cas closes the door and leans against it, breathing heavily.

He can’t do this.

“Cas? That was Crowley, wasn’t it?” Dean emerges from the bathroom, cell phone in hand. “I’m so sorry about leaving you to face him alone, I heard his voice and called Benny, but I wasn’t sure if you’d want to be seen with me…” Dean wrings his hands and Cas worries for the health of his phone.

He lets out a heavy sigh and shakes his head. “I can’t do this.”

Dean’s eyes widen and his lips part as he stares. “So that’s it?”

“I can’t keep hiding, Dean. I promised I would never hide who I am and I can’t… I can’t keep doing this.” Cas complains, gesturing toward the door.

Dean’s brows scrunch and he swallows hard before he tilts his chin up. “I, understand, my life can be a bit much sometimes,” Dean says and his dejected tone has Cas’ heart stuttering.

Cas freezes, staring at Dean as his mind catches up to what his words sounded like. Misery creeps into his stomach, a nauseating realization that explains the guarded hurt on Dean’s features. “No, no, no, Dean. No. That isn’t what I’m trying to stay. I’m talking about hiding. I can’t keep hiding.” Cas crosses the space and takes Dean’s face in hand, cupping his cheeks gently as he guides Dean to meet his eyes. “I’m all in if you’ll have me. Crazy life, fans, reporters…whatever.”

Dean sniffs and cracks a watery smile. “You’re not breaking up with me?”

Cas shakes his head and swallows hard around the lump in his throat. “No, Dean. I…” He barely tamps down on the two little words that could so easily follow despite it being way too soon for such declarations. “You’re worth the circus.”

Dean huffs a laugh and lays his hands over Cas’ where they still hold his cheeks. “We’ll see if you still say that in a year.”

Cas breaks into a smile and leans forward to press a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips. “I think I’ll be saying that for a lot longer than a year.”

Dean’s gaze softens and his mouth twitches into a lazy smile just as a knock sounds on the door.

“Room service!” a voice calls and both men sag in relief before huffing awkward laughs.

Cas retrieves their coffee and downs half of his before Dean even manages a sip.

“Are you sure about letting our relationship go public? There’s no taking it back once they get their hooks in you.” Dean sips on his coffee between short blows to cool it off.

Cas nods. He’s been considering the idea, but this morning with Crowley pushed him over the edge. Things will be so much worse if they keep lying and hiding. “I’m sure.” He steps closer to Dean. “I don’t like hiding.”

Dean nods solemnly but the light in his eyes dances with excitement. “We don’t need to rush, but I want you to meet Sam before we go public.” Dean nearly vibrates with the words and Cas’ head tilts as he watches Dean chew his lip.

Cas’ heart stutters painfully as he realizes that Dean’s been holding back for Cas. “You want to be out with our relationship too,” Cas mutters with a soft smile.

Dean shrugs. “Well, yeah. I never wanted to hide you, but my life is already a circus. I didn’t want to push you into it if you didn’t want to.”

Cas blinks, his heart warming with ever-growing adoration for the man in front of him. He steps forward, he can’t help it, and draws Dean into a tender kiss that ends with a tight hug. “I would be glad to meet your brother.”

This seems like such a huge step, but then again, isn’t being willing to be put under the magnifying glass of Dean’s fans a big deal too?

Dean grins and tightens his hold around Cas’ waist. “Good, Sammy would never forgive me if I told a reporter before him that I was getting serious with someone.”

Cas can’t help his smile. That’s what they are. Serious. He can’t compare the feeling to anything else, he’s never felt the surety about anyone he’s been with. Dean draws him in like a magnet and Cas is happy to be stuck. This thing with Dean is everything he’s ever wanted and didn’t think existed.

Two weeks shouldn’t be enough time, but the warmth in his stomach and the peace in his heart is enough to know.

Dean is _it._

He sets what little remains of his coffee aside and steps into Dean’s space. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Dean nods. “Today? I can skype him later,” Dean starts to say excitedly before trailing off and shaking his head. “What am I saying, you two should meet in person, not over a computer.”

Cas leans forward to press a kiss to Dean’s brow, heart still somersaulting in his chest. “Whatever you think is best.”

Dean nods again, chin seemingly on a swivel when he thinks. Suddenly, his up and down motion ceases and he shakes his head. “I don’t want to hide you a minute longer. Would you mind if I called him real quick? I want to at least tell him before we get caught kissing in public.” Dean winks with a playful smirk.

Cas huffs a laugh and shrugs. The realities of Dean’s life remind him of high school dating, sneaking around behind their parent’s backs. Not that Cas would know, but he can imagine.

He can’t help but be amused by Dean’s excitement.

Dean reaches for his phone before setting it aside and stepping to Cas’ space with purpose. He cups Cas’ cheeks and drags him into a heated kiss that slowly deepens as he wraps his arms around Cas’ waist and pulls him closer.

Cas goes with a hum, cock already responding in the confines of his robe. Their bodies press together and he can feel that Dean is much in the same state. He hums into the kiss and runs his fingers through Dean’s short-cropped hair as their hips grind together.

“Cas,” Dean pulls back with a gasp as he reaches for the belt holding Cas’ robe closed.

Cas shushes him and pulls his hand back. “Let me take care of you,” Cas whispers, already nudging Dean to walk backward toward the bed.

Dean follows his direction easily, hands never leaving Cas’ hips as their kiss continues to deepen. Dean’s tongue brushes the edge of Cas’ lip hesitantly, asking for entry that Cas is all too willing to grant.

They don’t part until Dean’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he’s forced to turn away just long enough to climb through the fluffy pile of white blankets, his robe catching on the soft cotton as he settles onto his back.

A knock sounds on the door and they both groan in frustration. “Dammit!” Dean bites, throwing his head back to glare at the ceiling.

Cas spins and sits on the edge of the bed as he shakes his head. “We could ignore it?”

Dean sighs, buzzing his lips as the air rushes out and he shakes his head against the pillow. “Benny won’t go away until he’s talked to us.”

Cas turns his head and quirks a brow. “You know that’s Benny?”

“He has his own knock pattern,” Dean answers easily. “Each of the band and crew does, helps us identify who’s at the door so we don’t get a face full of flashbulbs.” Dean is already up, tightening the tie on his robe and adjusting himself so his erection is barely noticeable.

Cas doesn’t bother moving. “That’s, not a bad idea.” If he had known that before right now, he might have avoided opening the door to Crowley. To be fair though, they were expecting room service and hotel staff wouldn’t have a secret knock, would they? No, room service verbally identified themselves.

He’s an idiot.

Cas huffs to himself as Dean strides across the room to open for Benny. He busies his hands by straightening his robe and making sure he’s covered while he waits for Benny to chew him a new one for being so stupid.

Sure enough, when Dean cracks open the door, Benny is standing only inches away and he pushes his way in without preamble and firmly shuts the door behind him. “Sorry to interrupt,” Benny says in a tone that shows he most certainly isn’t sorry.

Dean waves him off and reclaims his coffee.

Cas’ is long gone and he really wishes he had more to get him through whatever Benny is about to say.

“You did good there, Feathers,” Benny says to him with a nod and Cas’ eyes widen at the nickname. Benny chuckles, “Dean mighta let slip you’re named after an Angel. Everyone gets a nickname from security, an I think that one suits you, don’t you?” Benny arches a brow that turns his playful smile teasing.

“Feathers?” Cas repeats, now looking at Dean with a confused expression.

Dean chuckles. “Not bad.” He nods toward his friend before shrugging at Cas. “It’s better than mine.”

Cas tilts his head. “And what is that?”

“Squirrel,” Benny and Dean say in unison.

Cas sputters a laugh, remembering the incident in his apartment where Dean bravely defended him and chased out the trespassing rodent but he shakes off his amusement when he remembers Crowley calling Dean ‘Squirrel’ only a few minutes ago. “Crowley said that this was Squirrel’s room.”

Benny nods with a frown. “That smarmy bastard came up with it and somehow it stuck.”

Dean sniffs and looks toward the ceiling and away from Benny. “Crowley is a softie under all that slime.”

Cas looks between Benny and Dean with confusion.

Benny rolls his eyes. “For some reason, Dean likes the asshole.”

“He’s pulled through for me and Sammy more than once. He just asks for small favors now and then. It’s, uh, symbiotic.” Dean shrugs.

Cas’ head tilts further. “What kind of favors?”

Benny huffs. “Exclusive interviews, the occasional heads up on a scoop. Stuff to build his name off of Dean’s back.”

“He isn’t that bad,” Dean says, rolling his eyes.

“He’s a parasite,” Benny says shortly.

Cas nods, leaning toward agreeing with Benny although if Dean has a soft spot for the reporter, maybe he isn’t all bad.

“Given what he’s seen, I’d be willing to bet Crowley’s already figured this out,” Dean says, gesturing between himself and Cas. “But you know as well as I do that he won’t say a word until I give him the okay.”

Benny sighs and shakes his head, unwilling to admit defeat. “I don’t trust him.”

Dean smiles. “That’s what makes you the best, Benny.”

“Quit tryin to butter me up, brother,” Benny says with narrowed eyes even though a faint smile plays on his lips. “I’m still not letting you and Feathers here loose in the city without security.”

Cas smiles softly as he watches the banter between them. Their friendship is obvious and how easily Benny seems to have accepted him into the fold warms Cas’ heart.

“I just wanna take him the zoo and Central Park,” Dean says petulantly. “And…talk to Sam,” he adds, glancing at Cas as a smile plays at the corners of his mouth.

Benny arches a brow and turns to stare at Cas for a moment before looking back at Dean. “In that case, I’ll leave you to it. _Call me_ when you’re ready to head out.”

“Will do.” Dean grins and walks Benny to the door and replaces the security latch behind him. “Now, where were we?” Dean asks with a wolfish grin as he leans against the door.

Cas’ rumbling stomach decided to answer for him and he covers the grumble with his hand as if that might hide the sound.

“Breakfast it is, then,” Dean says with a smirk as he reaches for his phone. “Room service or do you want to go out?”

Cas shrugs, still trying to will his body’s demands into submission in favor of exploring the man in front of him. “Food can wait.”

Dean steps across the room and into Castiel’s space, leaving barely an inch between them. Dean's fingertips skate over the edge of Cas’ robe, barely touching his bare chest beneath. “How about _we_ wait until tonight when you fuck me into the mattress,” Dean says lowly, the rough edge to his voice sending sparks skittering down Castiel’s spine.

Cas swallows hard and nods, mouth suddenly going dry at the thought. He would like that, very much.

“For now, how about we call for room service and then share a shower?” Dean asks, although his suggestion is as good as a command to Castiel.

Cas nods his assent and reaches blindly for the belt tying Dean’s robe. Dean bats his hands away playfully and spins out of Cas’ reach with a good-natured chuckle.

Dean reaches for the menu and hands it over to Cas who takes the offering with a pout. “More coffee, got it,” Dean says with a laugh. “Anything sound good?”

Cas relates his order of oatmeal with fresh fruit and Dean scowls as he shakes his head.

“All of this to choose from and you go for _oatmeal?_ ” Dean gripes. “Just for that, I’m ordering the biggest breakfast they have.” He picks up his phone to place the call. “And if Charlie asks, I had the oatmeal and you had the, uh, ‘meat lovers hearty breakfast platter’.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “You’re asking me to lie for you?” He arches a brow, only half-serious in his mock offense.

Dean shrugs. “Well, yeah. Won’t you protect me from the wrath of a fiery redhead?” Dean’s eyes widen and his lips form a pout that Cas would love to kiss away.

He sighs and shakes his head sadly. “Fine, I’ll keep your secrets.”

Dean leans forward to press a quick, and far too chaste, kiss to Cas’ lips. “I know you will.” He winks and Cas huffs a laugh.

Dean places the call and they’re promised their meals in a half hour. “That enough time for a shower?” Dean asks, arching a brow.

Cas tilts his head with a hum before his tongue darts out to moisten his lips. “That depends on how quickly we get in there.”

Dean’s eyes go wide and he all but drops his phone onto the table in his haste to push Cas bodily into the bathroom.

The shower passes in a blur of soap and hands, water slick bodies and frantic touches, soft pants and needy kisses. Cas’ legs wobble and Dean barely has his robe tied before a knock sounds on the door announcing their breakfast has arrived.

Somehow, against all reason and constraints of reality, Dean manages to eat every single bite of his four eggs, four sausage links, bacon, hash browns, AND a stack of four pancakes.

Cas watches in horror as Dean pours over a cup of sticky maple syrup over the pancakes and all but licks the plate clean once he’s done.

Maybe Charlie has a good reason for monitoring Dean’s diet.

“What?” Dean asks through his mouthful of potatoes as Cas pushes his empty bowl away from himself. “You gonna eat your toast?” Cas shakes his head slowly, in awe of Dean’s ability to demolish a plate of food that could have easily fed three people. “Mind if I?”

Cas nudges the plate toward him without a word.

Finally, Dean leans back in his chair after using Cas’ toast to soak up the runny egg yolk left on his plate and tosses his napkin down in the center of the empty plate. “That was good,” he says, patting his stomach absently with a pleased smile. “Charlie never lets me eat like that.”

Cas nods. “I’m beginning to understand why she micromanages,” he says with a smirk.

“Shuttup,” Dean shakes his head and glares despite the smile threatening to quirk the corners of his mouth. Dean watches him for a moment, eyes softening at the edges as he drums his fingers on the table. “Would you mind if I called Sam before we head out? I’d like to be able to act like a couple in public if you’re okay with that?”

“Of course, Dean. Go call your brother.” Cas nods with a soft smile.

“I mean, he knows I’ve been seeing someone but I haven’t told him much about you or that we’re getting serious. I don’t want you to think I’ve been hiding you from him but I didn’t want to push, ya know?” Dean rambles as he rubs the back of his neck.

Cas pushes to his feet and leans over the table to silence Dean with a kiss. “Talk to your brother.”

Dean nods and reaches for his phone before excusing himself to the small balcony that Cas had barely noticed before now.

He watches Dean press the phone to his hear but turns away to dress as soon as he notices Dean’s hand waving as he talks. He can’t hear what is being said, but somehow watching feels like a violation of Dean’s privacy.

He unzips his bag and reaches for the form-fitting jeans that Balthazar had picked out for their first date and shrugs into the deep blue button-down that everyone says brings out his eyes. Something about being in the city makes the heat sink in to make the weather too warm for the jacket he brought.

He ducks into the bathroom to attempt to tame his hair, now mostly dry and completely unruly. He’s nearly ready to give up when he hears Dean push open the sliding glass door and step back inside.

“Cas?” Dean calls out and Cas ducks his head out of the bathroom. “Come here a minute,” Dean says, turning his phone back so he isn’t yelling in his brother’s ear. “Alright, Sammy, I’m gonna facetime you in a minute. Yeah, yeah, bitch, I know.” Dean rolls his eyes. He hangs up before Sam can say another word and turns to Cas. “Would you be up to meeting Sam right now?”

“Through facetime?” Cas questions.

Dean nods. “Yeah, Sam wants to see you.” Dean waves his hand even as he fumbles to pull up the facetime app on his phone.

Cas’ heart hammers nervously as he straightens his shirt, suddenly regretting his choice of attire. Surely, he had something better in his closet he could have picked to bring with him. “What should I say?”

Dean shrugs. “Just say hi.”

Cas blinks, mind already reeling with how that isn’t going to work. He hasn’t met a significant other’s family in _years._ He’d been too focused on school and keeping his head above water when he left his family and he’s been too focused on his career over the last several years to date anyone seriously enough to warrant meeting their family.

But he’s about to meet Sam, sort of. He chews his lip as his thoughts cycle. He doesn’t know much about Sam, he and Dean haven’t even been dating long enough for Cas to know all the trivial details about Dean. Let alone his younger brother.

“Cas, relax.” Dean steps into Cas’ space as he lowers his phone. “We don’t have to do this if you aren’t ready,” Dean offers him an out, which makes Cas immediately sure that he is going to go through with face timing with Sam.

“No, I’m doing this.” Cas swallows hard. “Call him.”

Dean gives him one last questioning look before hitting the button to start the call. His face shows up in the corner of the screen as he waits for Sam to answer, and it isn’t long before Sam’s voice is coming from the phone.

“Hey, Jerk. I thought you were gonna ditch me.” Sam says with an accusing look.

Dean scowls and shakes his head. “Had to take a piss.”

“Gross, Dean. I thought you were going to introduce me to your boyfriend?” Sam’s brows arch and Cas’ stomach flops wildly.

“Come ‘ere and say hi, Cas.” Dean waves him over and Cas goes sheepishly.

“Hello, Sam,” Cas says, doing his best to keep his voice even and smile politely through the riot of butterflies in his stomach.

“Castiel, right?” Sam asks appraisingly, gaze raking over Cas as best as he can through the phone screen. “It’s nice to finally put a face to the name. Dean’s been talking nonstop about you for over a week.”

“Sam!” Dean squawks. “Don’t listen to him. He’s exaggerating.”

Sam laughs, the sound rich and deep. “I’m really not. Dean is smitten with you.”

Cas’ ears flush crimson to the tips and his gaze drops. “I’m kind of smitten with him too.” The words slip past his lips before he can stop them and he bites his lip as he risks a glance at Dean.

Dean’s cheeks are flushed but his eyes are clear and bright, pleased with Cas’ answer.

“Good. Because I’m guessing I don’t have to tell you what’ll happen if you hurt my brother,” Sam says pointedly, tone going flat and threatening enough to leave Cas swallowing hard.

He nods. “I can imagine.”

“Just so we’re on the same page,” Sam says, tone suddenly cheery. “So, what are you crazy kids up to today?”

“Uh, Dean said something about Central Park?” Cas says, glancing to Dean for confirmation.

Dean nods vigorously. “I’m taking Cas to the Zoo.”

Sam nods slowly and hums. “When are you going to go public with your relationship?”

“That’s up to Dean now.” Cas shrugs. His pulse races and his stomach churns at the thought. Is the media going to stalk him? Will Dean’s fans? Oh god, what will his students think? He fights not to bury his head in his hands as questions fill his mind.

“You are going to talk to Charlie first, right?” Sam asks, tone already accusing and Dean’s cheeks flush.

“Yeah, of course,” Dean mutters and Cas already knows Dean is lying.

“Dean,” Sam bites, clearly onto his brother. He shakes his head in annoyance. “Cas, please call Charlie. Don’t let Dean call that two-bit slimeball of a reporter to break the news.”

“I wasn’t going to!” Dean protests but his eyes flicker to the left and his mouth presses into a flat line. Cas arches a brow and fixes him with a stern look that has Dean looking away quickly with a frown.

Cas looks between Dean and the phone, into Sam’s near scowling face. He doesn’t want to get involved in this disagreement between brothers, but his gut says Sam is right. They should talk to Dean’s manager before a reporter who honestly gives him the creeps. “I’m sure Dean will make the right decision.” Cas isn’t going to undermine his boyfriend for a man who is a stranger for all intents and purposes.

Sam huffs. “Idiots. Both of you.” He shakes his head. “Cas, it was nice to ‘meet’ you,” Sam says, emphasizing the word with a dip of his chin. “Dean.” Sam gets his brother’s attention and Dean looks at the screen warily. “Don’t mess this up, Jerk, I think I might like this one,” Sam smirks, gesturing with a pointed finger at Cas.

Cas can’t help the way his heart kicks excitedly and pleasure settles deep in his gut. He has approval, no matter how tentative.

“I don’t plan on it, Bitch. I’m holdin onto Cas for as long as he’ll have me.” Dean smirks and ends the call before Sam can comment, although the look of surprise on his face before the screen goes blank says enough.

Cas blinks at the screen, processing Dean’s words. It was enough to hear such a commitment from Dean when they were alone, but for him to voice those thoughts to someone important to him?

He turns quickly and drags Dean into a deep kiss, needing to pour all of his awe and giddy excitement into an action that words could never suffice to explain. Their mouths move together, Dean’s a little slow in his confusion but it doesn’t take him long to get on board.

“What was that for?” Dean gasps through a dazed smile when Cas finally pulls back.

Cas grins even as his cheek heat. He shrugs, trying to put his feelings into words that don’t involve the three-word combination of I and love and you. “I plan on holding onto you too.”

Dean shoves at his shoulder playfully but his smile doesn’t fade. “Sap.”

Cas nods. “So, that a problem?” He arches a challenging brow.

Dean shakes his head with a breath of laughter. “Don’t ever change.”

“So, are you going to call Charlie?” Cas ask, hesitation clear in his voice.

Dean rolls his eyes with a dejected sigh. “Fine,” he says with a put-upon huff. “She’d probably kill me if I didn’t.”

Cas nods, glad that Dean isn’t going to dig in his heels and refuse. He’s beginning to suspect that Dean might have a bit of a reckless streak if he isn’t reigned in just a little bit.

“I’m gonna let her know real quick and see if she’ll _allow_ me to give Crowley a heads up. That is, if you’re okay with that? It’s just, well, the devil you know, right?” Dean shrugs.

“I trust your judgment,” Cas says despite his internal wheel protesting the idea of inviting a reporter into their relationship. He quite likes having Dean to himself, but logically he knows that isn’t something he’ll be entitled to in public. Dean is too in demand and too visible.

But he won’t settle for scraps either.

Although, he doesn’t think Dean would do that to him.

He’s so down to earth, so sweet, so caring.

No, Cas isn’t worried.

“Alright, just give me a minute to talk to Charlie and we’ll get going, damn, it’s already after noon,” Dean says as he looks at the clock on his phone.

Despite waking up late, this has already been a long morning and Cas is tired enough to just stay in, but Dean seems excited about the zoo and Cas is curious about seeing the city. “Will Garth be driving us?” He asks, assuming Dean will call a driver rather than risk a taxi.

Dean nods. “Yep, I’ll shoot him a text when we’re just about ready. I talked to him yesterday about heading down to Central Park, so he’s probably waiting for us.”

Cas’ head bobs, a nod gone on too long as he turns back toward the bathroom to make another attempt at taming his hair.

As expected, his dark brown locks are sticking up in every direction from being towel-dried and he groans as he stares at himself.

He looks good.

Except his hair screams, and these are Balthazar’s words, not his, that he’s just been fucked.

Ugh.

He can hear Dean’s hushed tones from the other room, but he turns the water on and the sound is lost. He wets his fingers and rakes them through his hair in a vain attempt to make it lay in some sort of order.

“Alright, Charlie about broke my eardrum with her screeching, but she’s prepared to deal with any publicity we might encounter. She’s also adding you to my legal retainer in case anyone tries to get in your business.” Dean steps into the bathroom and wraps his arms around Cas’ waist to pull him back against his chest.

Cas nods, brow furrowing. “I don’t want to cost you money, Dean,” he says, already worrying how much simply handing his name over to a lawyer would cost.

Dean waves him off. “I’m not leaving you to fend for yourself. Besides, even I were willing, Charlie and Sam would _kill_ me if I let the wolves have you.” Dean’s hands skate up Cas sides and over his shoulder. “I like your hair better like this,” Dean says as he ruffles his fingers through Cas’ hair and works it into odd spikes before Cas can collect his wits and stop him.

“I just fixed it!” Cas finally exclaims, frantically trying to smooth it down again.

He looks like a harlot.

Dean shrugs. “I like it.”

Cas sighs and shakes his head as he tries to pat his hair down again. “Of course you do,” he grumbles with narrowed eyes.

Dean, the nerve of him, laughs at Castiel’s predicament and nudges him over to fix his own hair.

After a few minutes, and a text to Garth, they’re _finally_ exiting the room. Naturally, Benny is waiting by the elevators and he shepherds them inside in instant they arrive. “So you’re going public?” Benny asks, brow arched.

Dean nods with a grin. “Yep,” Dean says, popping the P with a smirk while Cas nods.

Benny’s head bobs and a small smile forms on his lips as he folds his hands in front of him. “Well, I’m happy for ya.”

The elevator door slides open on the ground floor before anything more can be said and Cas follows Dean and Benny into the lobby. He grins when Dean easily slips his hand into his, knowing they don’t need to hide their relationship anymore.

It’s only a matter of time until someone sees them and asks questions, only then will Dean and Charlie make an official statement.

Cas wonders how long that will take.

“Good morning!” Garth grins from the driver’s seat as Benny opens the door of the large SUV and Dean ushers Cas inside.

Dean piles in behind him and pulls the door closed as Benny goes around to the front. “Mornin, Garth,” Dean greets the man as he pulls on his seatbelt.

“Central Park Zoo?” Garth asks, turning in his seat to face them.

Cas nods.

“Have you ever been?” Garth asks, meeting his eyes. Cas shakes his head and Garth takes that as his cue to continue. “Oh, you’re going to love it. Dean goes every time he’s in the city, it’s been a while since he’s gone with anyone other than me and Benny.”

“Oh?” Cas looks to Dean with raised brows.

“Shuttup, Garth. You don’t gotta go telling him how pathetically lonely I’ve been.” Dean rolls his eyes, giving his dramatic words a playful tone.

Garth rolls his whole head in addition to his eyes. “No one’s saying you’ve been lonely, Dean. I’m just glad you have someone now.”

“The moron’s been as lonely as a snapping turtle with a bad hair day,” Benny quips as he slides into the front with Garth.

Cas narrows his eyes in confusion and tilts his head slightly as Dean gapes.

“I am not lonely!” Dean protests.

Garth chuckles. “Not anymore.”

“I hate you both,” Dean pouts, folding his arms over his chest and glaring out the window.

Cas reaches across the seat and rests his hand on Dean’s thigh, flexing his fingers just enough to get Dean’s attention.

Dean’s posture relaxes minutely and he drops one hand to rest over Cas’.

They stay like that as Cas watches out the window with wide-eyed wonder at the city before him. It had been dark on the way to the hotel last night, and he had been far too interested in Dean to pay attention to the towering buildings and bright lights.

But now, people are bustling everywhere and the sky can barely be seen.

“It’s pretty cool, right?” Dean asks, squeezing his hand.

Cas turns to him with a smile and dips his chin in agreement. “It is. I’m glad you convinced me to come.”

Dean snickers and his smile widens as he waggles his brows. “I’m going to try to convince you to come again, later.”

Benny’s tired huff can be heard from the front. “I don’t wanna hear about it, brother.”

Dean nearly snorts and Cas tilts his head in confusion.

He thinks over Dean’s words and his brow furrows when he realizes. Dean was being lewd.

Two can play at that game.

He leans closer to Dean, whispering to ensure that neither Benny or Garth hear him. “I think it’s my turn to convince you.”

Dean’s chuckles with a smirk after he presses an endearing peck of a kiss to Cas’ cheek just as the SUV pulls up to the curb in front of the zoo. “You’re adorable.”

“We’re here!” Garth cheerfully announces as Benny exits the car and opens the back door for Cas and Dean.

“Come on, Cas!” Dean says excitedly as he laces their fingers together and tugs Cas toward the ticket office of the zoo.

Cas can’t help the flips his stomach does in response to Dean’s excitement as he allows himself to be led up to the ticket window where Dean happily announces they need three tickets. Apparently, Garth is waiting with the car.

“Slow down, brother. How am I supposed to do my job when you go runnin off all the time?” Benny gripes and hands over a black AMEX card to the cashier.

Dean shrugs. “It’s the _zoo_ , man.” As if that explains everything.

“Doesn’t matter,” Benny quips as he takes their tickets and points them through the entrance.

Dean grabs his hand and hurries off with a wide grin plastered on his face, highlighting his perfectly white teeth and vividly green eyes. Cas can’t help but smile at Dean’s exuberance over something as mundane as the zoo.

“Come on Cas, I wanna see the sea lions before the exhibit gets too busy.” Dean drags him along and Benny rolls his eyes as Cas looks to him for help.

“Come on brother, don’t act like a fool. You ain’t 12 anymore,” Benny calls after them but Cas can hear the amusement in his voice.

“Is he always like this?” Cas asks Benny once Dean has finally relinquished his hand in favor of pressing both of his to the glass wall as he crouches to look under the water.

Little kids quickly fill in the space around Dean when one of the animals swim close and their excited chatter makes Cas smile warmly.

“Oh yeah.” Benny folds his arms over his chest and watches the scene unfold carefully. Cas doesn’t miss the way Benny’s eyes never stop scanning the crowd, even if it is made up of mostly toddlers and their exhausted mothers.

No one seems to be paying Dean any attention.

“Cas, come here!” Dean turns and reaches out a hand, beckoning Cas closer. “Get down here, you gotta see the way they swim, it’s amazing.” Dean’s grin is as bright as the sun and Cas is powerless to resist the warmth radiating from him.

He steps closer and crouches down, leaning into Dean’s side as they stare into the enclosure. The sea lions are interesting, Cas will grant Dean that much, but they’ve never been his favorite.

“Does this zoo have any big cats?” Cas asks softly, not wanting to interrupt Dean’s moment.

Dean’s grin widens and he nods as he turns his head toward Cas. “They have snow leopards in the back.”

Cas nods appraisingly. “I would very much like to see them.”

“Awesome!” Dean says, nearly startling a toddler on the other side of him when he pushes to his feet and guides Cas up with him. Dean links their arms and pulls him away to the next exhibit. “You go to the zoo much when you were a kid?”

Cas shakes his head with a shrug. “No often, no. I remember going with my elementary school once.”

“That’s a shame,” Dean says as he glances over his shoulder to make sure Benny is still there. “Dad wasn’t around much, but the zoo is one thing Sammy and me always did. Before I started getting money hustling pool, we’d sneak in behind families, I’m pretty sure people noticed but never said anything. I was so damn proud when I could finally march up to the ticket window and _pay_ to get in.” Dean grins but Cas can’t help the pang of sadness in his heart at the way Dean speaks so easily of his unstable childhood.

Cas gazes thoughtfully ahead, he knows Dean doesn’t want his pity, doesn’t need it, so he swallows down the urge to say something that might embarrass him. “My parents always thought zoos were cruel. Keeping wild animals behind bars when they should be free. They didn’t understand the conservation benefit that zoos have for those animals, for the species they represent.”

Dean nods thoughtfully as they approach a sign pointing them toward penguins and sea birds.

“Oh my god, Dean Winchester!” A voice calls from their left and Cas feels Dean’s shoulders droop before he turns toward the young woman with his most winning smile.

“Hi there!” Dean says, a little too cheerfully. Cas moves to take back his hand but Dean grips him tighter.

“Oh, my, god, I am such a big fan of yours!” The woman nearly shrieks, drawing interested glances from other visitors. Cas winces at the increased attention and he looks to Dean with concern.

Benny swiftly arrives at Dean’s side as the woman approaches and she falters for a moment when she takes in Benny’s glare and the ways Dean’s fingers are linked with Cas’.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just,” she rambles as her brown eyes widen and her cheeks flush.

“Hey, it’s alright. Would you like a photo?” Dean asks easily. “Benny, would you?” He asks when the woman nods as she chews her lip.

Cas pulls away then, not wanting to intrude. The young woman looks him up and down, head tilting slightly in confusion as her mouth opens and closes a few times, a question dancing on the tip of her tongue. He offers what he hopes is an assuring smile but she doesn’t look convinced.

“What’s your name, darlin?” Dean drawls as he holds an arm out to her.

“Megan,” she answers sheepishly as she steps into Dean’s sideways embrace.

Dean smiles as they settle into place and Benny snaps a few pictures. “It’s nice to meet you, Megan. I’m always glad to see fans out and about.”

Megan nods, her smile a little starstruck. By now, several other people have moved closer, noticing who is at the center of the commotion.

Cas sighs, hoping their afternoon out has been ruined, and more than that, hoping no one causes problems for Dean.

“I was wondering,” Megan says, glancing over at Cas and down at his hands. “Who, who’s your… friend?” Another word clearly wanted to come out and the way she says friend comes off as more polite than insulting but Cas can’t help the amused huff that escapes him.

Getting used to this is going to take some time.

Dean meets his gaze and they have a silent discussion, settled by a dip of Castiel’s chin and Dean’s outstretched hand. “This is Cas. My boyfriend.” The word falls easily from Dean’s lips but the weight of its significance isn’t lost on either of them.

Megan shrieks again, this time covering her mouth to muffle the sound. When she pulls her hand away, she’s grinning. “Oh my god! Can I get a picture with you both?!”

Cas chuckles with disbelief. Of all the ways this could have gone, he had not expected this level of _delight_.

“Ooh, you’re so handsome together!” Megan continues to coo as Dean silently checks in that this is okay. Cas shrugs and puts just enough space between them for Megan to fit while Benny takes the picture. “This is so exciting!”

Dean chuckles and shakes his head. “I think so too. Cas is pretty special,” he says while meeting Cas’ eyes over Megan’s head. She turns to face them just as Dean leans forward to press a chaste kiss to Cas’ lips.

People in Jersey can probably hear her squeal about how adorable they are.

Cas can’t help the way his lips curl into a smile and his eyes crinkle in the corners. He knows his cheeks are heating but he doesn’t care. Dean just kissed him in public. In front of fans and who knows how many cameras.

There is no going back now and Cas wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’d like some time to ourselves to enjoy the zoo,” Dean says, loud enough for everyone gathered to hear. Most people nod agreeably, some grumble their disappointment but no one else steps forward to bother them. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Megan,” Dean says with a half-smile as he shakes the woman’s hand.

“Thank you both, so much,” She says with a wide grin before taking her phone back from Benny and slowly walking away with her nose buried in the device.

“I’d be willing to bet those photos’ll be on twitter within the next thirty seconds,” Dean leans closer to whisper conspiratorially. “You sure you’re okay?”

Cas nods, his stomach knotting as he watches Megan’s retreating back. “Yeah, I’m sure.” He isn’t sure, not really. He’s nervous, terrified even, but he’s grateful that his first fan encounter was overwhelmingly positive.

“How about we go see those snow leopards and get out of here?” Dean asks as he bumps their shoulders together and retakes Cas’ hand. “Now that we’ve been spotted, it’s only a matter of time until things get crazy.”

Cas nods dumbly as Dean leads the way, not needing a map. Benny’s looming presence keeps people at bay and Cas is grateful. “She seemed very excited that you have a boyfriend,” Cas whispers, needing to know what Dean thinks of that interaction.

Dean chuckles and nods. “Yeah, she did. Thought my eardrums were gonna explode.”

“Is that kind of reaction, normal?” Cas pauses briefly as he searches for the right word.

Dean shrugs. “More or less. My fans are usually pretty cool. There’s a few that we have to keep an eye out for, ones that have this sick obsession with me and Sam, but Benny knows their faces. They won’t get through.”

Cas’ stomach twists at the thought of those fans and he hopes he never meets them. Although, they will probably be unavoidable.

“We’ll see how the media and fans take to you, we might have to get you some security.” Dean stops and turns to face him. “I know this isn’t the time or the place, but I’d like it if you’d let my guys install a security system in your apartment.”

Cas’ brows furrow and he pulls his head back.

“Just think about it, okay. We’ll talk about it later. For now, snow leopards!” Dean grins but his eyes don’t reflect the excitement in his voice. He’s bothered by the fan encounter, that much is clear, but he’s determined to push through his discomfort.

Cas nods agreeably and tightens his hold on Dean’s hand, not willing to let go despite the feeling of being watched.

“Don’t worry, chief,” Benny says from Cas’ side. “Stuff like that happens all the time, it’s always a little weird.”

Dean nods his agreement and Cas hopes that Benny is right.

Dean’s mood seems to re-center over the next few minutes and by the time they’ve arrived at the snow leopard exhibit, his boyish grin has returned and Cas’ stomach has unclenched.

“He’s beautiful,” Cas says with a sense of awe at the majestic cat perched on a large rock only feet from the viewing window.

“His sister should be around here somewhere too,” Dean says, crouching low once again to get a better look into the exhibit. He looks upward at Cas, carefully balancing on his heels as Cas reaches out to help steady him.

“Where do you think, Dean!” Cas looks down just in time to discover the location of the other snow leopard just as she launches herself at Dean from the other side of the thick glass. Cas does his best to pull Dean back, but that does little to stop him from falling on his ass with a shout of terror as the mighty cat strikes the glass and makes the entire exhibit front rattle.

Dean scrambles back on his hands, staring wide-eyed at the pacing leopard. Her brother regards the situation with a bored look before rolling on his side and stretching out in the sun.

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas asks, kneeling at Dean’s side and patting him down as if the leopard somehow sunk her claws through the glass to get to Dean. His heart races, the adrenaline of the attempted attack and the terror of seeing such a large predator up close, doing what her species evolved to do.

Dean nods and huffs an awkward laugh as he sucks in ragged breaths.

Benny steps in and hauls Dean to his feet and uses his body as a barricade to keep people from snapping photos of Dean while he’s still pale and trembling.

Dean gives Cas a lazy grin and nods. “M’fine, Cas,” he tries to say but Cas is not convinced. “I shoulda known better, she’s a sneaky one.” Dean looks inside the enclosure with a smirk and shakes his head.

“Tsk tsk, Squirrel. You know she doesn’t like visitors.” Crowley’s voice comes from behind them and Cas turns to glare with narrowed eyes.

He doesn’t need to pretend any more but something about the reporter sets his teeth on edge. He doesn’t trust him.

Dean rolls his eyes and dusts himself off. “What are you doing here, Crowley?”

Crowley hums and gives Cas a knowing smirk. “A little birdy told me that I’ve been lied to. Now, I expect as much from this goon,” he gestures at Benny with a roll of his eyes, “but I expected better from you, Dean.”

Cas takes a half step forward but Dean stops him with a hand on his chest.

Dean huffs and rolls his eyes again. “Yeah, yeah,” Dean says with a wave of his hand. “Crowley, you’ve already met Cas. My _boyfriend_.”

Cas’ heart stutters, hearing Dean call him his boyfriend sends a tendril of excitement through his gut down to his toes even if Crowley is grinning wolfishly at him.

“I had my suspicions, but it would have been poor form to go off all half-cocked, now wouldn’t it? Tell me, Cas, how long have you and Dean been together?” Crowley says smoothly, his voice whiskey rough but honeyed enough to ruffle Cas’ feathers further.

“Guys, come on,” Dean huffs.

Cas looks between Dean, Benny, and Crowley, sizing each man up. Dean looks bored with the whole situation, Benny just looks tired, and Crowley wears a smug expression like a cat who stole all the cream. “What do you want?” Cas asks with narrowed eyes, not quite ready to give Crowley an inch.

“What do I want?” Crowley scoffs with a smirk. “What does any good reporter want?” Crowley takes a step around Cas, his shiny black shoes clacking on the wooden floor of the exhibit front. “I want an exclusive, something juicy. Something everyone else doesn’t already know. What I want, you giraffe, is _you._ ” Crowley turns to Cas with a shark-like smile. Crowley rolls his eyes, and his whole head with them, “not like that, you imbecile. _Information._ ”

Cas looks to Dean, entirely out of his depth. It’s only a matter of time until he has to speak with the press in some fashion. Maybe Crowley would be the best option? At least Dean has some trust of the man.

“As if there is anyone else I’d want to talk to first about a new relationship,” Dean says, his tone warm but the way he rolls his eyes says another thing entirely.

Crowley smirks. “So, tell me Squirrel, how did you and Cas, is it?” he looks to Cas for confirmation, “how did you and Cas meet?”

“At a coffee shop,” Cas says before Dean can answer. If Dean wants to add on the full truth, he's welcome to but Cas suspects that saying a dating app is how they met might be a little personal.

“After we talked a little on Bumble.” Mentioning the dating app isn’t too personal, it seems.

Cas huffs a laugh and tries to roll with it. “I thought it was a joke when Dean first messaged me.”

Dean gives him a soft smile. “A face like yours? How could I not be interested?”

“You two are disgusting,” Crowley interjects, making a sour face but his eyes are warm. “So you met for coffee. How long ago was that?”

Dean looks up, pretending to count even though they both know exactly how long it’s been. “About two weeks.”

“Two weeks and you’re already going public?” Crowley asks with an arched brow.

Doubt suddenly seizes in Cas’ stomach. Are they rushing? Two weeks isn’t very long, what if this is a mistake? He looks to Dean with worry rising in his chest but Dean’s smile saves him.

“Sometimes you just know,” Dean answers easily with a shrug. “Cas is incredible, we just fit, ya know?”

Crowley nods before shaking his head. “You’re smitten, Squirrel,” he says, voice dry and acerbic but his soft smile is pleased. “So, Cas. Tell me a bit about yourself.”

Cas tilts his head. “Like what?”

Crowley huffs. “Full name, age, occupation, what you see in this moron over here. The basics for now.”

Cas narrows his eyes but he has to admit, Crowley doesn’t seem as bad as he had expected. On the surface, he seems short-tempered and brash, but he’s beginning to see the softness Dean claims is underneath.

That doesn’t mean he trusts the man though. “You’re going to publish where I work?”

Crowley rolls his eyes. “Not if you don’t want me to, but as soon as your name and face get out there, people are going to find out every little thing about you. The question is do you want to appear open and honest, or secretive?”

Cas rears his head back with a frown. Crowley… isn’t wrong. For the first time in nearly a decade, he wonders what his parents might think of their estranged son stepping into the spotlight as an openly gay man dating a famous musician. He huffs a laugh at the thought of how purple his father’s face is going to turn when he inevitably finds out.

So, Cas tells Crowley everything he wants to know. Right down to the dirty details about how his family disowned him when they found out he was gay. Crowley eats the information up, grinning when he tells them how his family’s rejection is going to make people fall in love with him and root that much harder for their relationship to succeed.

By the time he and Dean are piled back into the SUV and driving toward the hotel, Cas is feeling much better about the entire situation.

“I can’t believe you told him about your family, Cas, that was epic,” Dean says with a laugh.

Cas can’t help but join him, feeling a little bit like a vindictive teenager. He had made Crowley promise to leave his parent’s names out of the article, leaving it a simple mention that they disowned him when they found out about his sexuality. He doesn’t want to drag them through the mud, but he wants them to know he’s doing just fine without them too.

He just hopes he doesn’t end up regretting that decision.

“Charlie got you reservations at the sushi restaurant down the block from the hotel. No more room service, those where her strict orders.” Benny turns around in his seat to tell them and Dean folds his arms over his chest and pouts. Benny rolls his eyes. “You know as well as I do that she doesn’t buy Cas ordering that monstrosity of a breakfast you ordered.”

“It isn’t fair,” Dean grumbles. “A man should be able to eat whatever he wants.”

Benny chuckles under his breath and nods. “True, but you’re the one who signed up for the famous life. It wouldn’t do for you to huffing and puffing your way through a show because you like cheeseburgers just a little too much.”

Dean rolls his eyes with a huff. “Rock stars in the old days did whatever they want, they did just fine.”

Cas chuckles. “Keyword there is _did._ Now they all look like the crypt keeper from partying too hard all the time.”

Dean smirks. “You sayin you won’t love me anymore when I’m old and worn out?” His smirk disappears as soon as the words are out and his eyes widen. “I didn’t mean to imply, I don’t, shit,” Dean babbles as his cheeks flush crimson.

Cas laughs and silences Dean with a quick kiss. “I’m saying I can see myself loving you no matter what you look like,” he says, leaning closer until their breaths nearly mingle, “but I would prefer if you took care of yourself so I have a chance to love you longer.”

Dean swallows hard and nods. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Cas says, lips pursing in a smirk. He isn’t going to lie to himself and deny that he already loves Dean just a little bit, but that feels like a secret worth guarding for now and Dean does not need to know how he very nearly tripped over his carefully placed words and nearly admitted the rapidly encroaching truth.

Dean nods. “I, uh, I can see myself loving you too. I mean, in the future. For a long time.” Dean’s cheeks continue to redden and the way he’s stumbling through his words is adorable in a way Cas never imagined a grown man could be.

“So it looks like we’re having sushi for dinner,” Cas says, bailing Dean out of the awkward hole he’s digging himself into.

Dean nods. “I guess so. Is that okay with you? Because I’m sure I could call Charlie and get reservations somewhere else…”

Cas silences Dean with a single finger over his lips. “I love sushi.”

“Good.” Dean nods. “Good.”

Garth drops them off at the restaurant, and Cas learns that when Charlie says she made reservations, she means she reserved over half of the restaurant just for the two of them.

Dean doesn’t seem to think anything of it, but Cas can’t help glancing around the empty dining room repeatedly, torn between being grateful for the privacy and uncomfortable with the quietness.

Their table is lit with candles and two bottles of beer already await them when they’re seated. Their server is maybe a little too attentive, but Cas cannot deny the food is excellent.

Dean squirms with excitement when a roll is brought out on fire, the blue flames licking up over the protective dish.

Cas very nearly has to slap his hand back when Dean reaches for a piece before the fire dies.

Dean makes a show of licking his lips after each bite, and Cas watches those green eyes darken when he does the same.

Each time their feet brush under the table, Cas feels electricity skitter up his spine and by the time dessert is served, he wants little more than to get Dean back to their room. His promise from earlier still drifts through Cas’ mind, causing a tendril of want to curl around his navel and tug downward.

When Cas reaches across the table to brush his thumb over Dean’s knuckles, Dean decides to have their dessert boxed to take back to the room.

They walk back to the hotel, Benny trailing behind them at a respectable distance. The ride in the elevator is passed in silence, their hands held at their sides but not touching, furtive sideways glances speak louder than words could anyway.

His heart flutters excitedly every time he catches a glimpse of Dean’s blown pupils or the tip of his pink tongue when he wets his lips.

A single touch might make him combust and he nearly whimpers when Dean fumbles with the keycard to unlock their room.

They tumble through without a word to Benny and Cas’ hands immediately seek out Dean’s hips as their mouths crash together. He might be drunk for the way his head swims, but neither of them had more than the one beer, not wanting to ruin this delicious tension that has been building between them.

“Dean,” Cas gasps when Dean wastes no time reaching for his belt.

“Want you, Cas, been wanting you all day,” Dean whispers against Cas’ lips as his nimble fingers unbuckle Cas’ belt and start on the button of his jeans.

Cas is powerless to stop him, his mind too focused on stripping Dean out of his clothes and getting him onto the bed.

Somewhere along the way, Cas’ jeans are lost to the floor and Dean’s shirts are tossed aside without their lips parting for more than a few seconds. Cas’ hands wander over Dean’s ribs and down his trim sides, fingertips dancing over the bit of softness around his middle as he trails kisses over Dean’s jaw.

“Cas,” Dean croaks, fingers trying to dip inside Cas’ boxers.

Cas snags Dean’s wrists and uses his hold to guide Dean backward until he has no choice but to climb on the bed. “Lay back, I want to see you,” Cas says, voice rough and eyes dark.

Dean nods and swallows hard as he centers himself on the bed. His fly is open and his cock is straining to break free, his chest is flushed and his breaths come in near pants as his green eyes devour Cas as he hovers above. “Shirt,” Dean mutters, pawing at Cas’ open button-down with annoyance.

Cas chuckles and leans back, slipping the shirt from his shoulders before stripping his undershirt off and tossing it aside. His fingers tighten around the waist of Dean’s jeans and he tugs them off along with Dean’s boxers easily, leaving Dean bare and panting beneath him. “So beautiful, Dean,” he rumbles as he leans forward to kiss his way across Dean’s chest and down his stomach.

“Cas,” Dean whines as he bucks his hips shamelessly. “Wanna feel you.”

“What do you want, Dean. I need to hear you say it,” Cas says between kisses to the insides of Dean’s thighs. Dean is trembling and his cock twitches only inches from Cas’ lips.

“Want, want your mouth, want…” Dean mutters and Cas looks up at him through his lashes as he teasingly blows warm air over Dean’s dick.

He gives the head a single kitten lick before kissing his way down Dean’s shaft. “Like this?” He questions just before wrapping his lips around the head of Dean’s cock and staring up at Dean through his lashes.

“Fuck, Cas, yeah,” Dean rasps, fingers clenching at the bedding until Cas guides his hands into his hair. Dean latches on immediately but is careful not to pull too hard

Cas bobs up and down, licking and sucking as he swallows around Dean’s length, pulling needy whines and whimpers from the man as he trembles beneath him.

Dean sets up an easy chant of Cas’ name as his fingers tighten and flex, tugging on Cas’ dark locks as he works.

Cas thinks he might combust just from this, but Dean mentioned something else earlier. Something that Cas would very much like to do.

Seemingly as if Dean read his mind, he’s gently pulling Cas off him and rolling onto his side to rummage through the door of the nightstand. He rolls back with a triumphant grin and Cas’ stomach swoops when Dean holds out a bottle of lube and a condom. “Please, Cas. I want you.”

Cas’ heart skips and beat and his vision darkens at the implication behind those words. If they weren’t enough, the way Dean shifts and spreads his legs makes his meaning clear.

Still, Cas needs Dean to say it. “You want me inside you, Dean? You want me to fill you up?” He asks, pitching his voice low and he snaps open the cap on the lube and squirts some of the cool gel onto his fingers.

Dean bites his lip and nods as he watches Cas with wide eyes. “Please, Cas.” He shifts his hips, seeking Cas’ touch.

Cas nips at Dean’s thigh as he circles a lubed finger over Dean’s hole. “Say it, Dean. I need to hear you.” He needs to hear explicit consent. He needs to _know_ beyond any doubt or confusion that this is what Dean wants.

If the words send a thrill through his stomach, well, that is simply a fortunate side effect.

“Please, Cas. Fuck me,” Dean grits as he pushes back against Cas’ finger, trying to coax him inside.

Cas obliges, slowly pushing his thick index finger inside as Dean lets out a contented sigh. Dean’s muscles are tight around Cas’ finger, but they soon begin to relax as he gives Dean time to adjust. “Please, Cas,” Dean whines and shifts his hips, pushing back and quietly demanding more.

Cas slowly pumps his single digit in and out, relishing at the way Dean’s cheeks flush and his breath catches with each simple motion. His cock twitches hard against his thigh as he watches Dean’s eyes flutter closed and the long column of his throat flex when he begins to press a second finger inside.

Dean’s gentle gasps and subtle pushback onto Cas’ hand has his heart hammering excitedly.

“Cas, please,” Dean whimpers, opening his eyes to stare down his body at Castiel.

Cas’ breath catches when Dean reaches for him, his fingers wrapping around Cas’ wrist to tug him upward. Cas resists Dean’s pull and crooks his fingers instead, seeking out that magical spot inside of Dean that has the man arching off the bed with a surprised cry.

Dean’s fingers tighten around Cas’ wrist and he tugs harder, demanding Cas crawl his way up Dean’s body for a soul-deep kiss. “Please, Cas, m’ready,” Dean mutters against Cas’ lips as he arches his back to press their bodies together. Cas indulges him, pressing down so their hard lengths brush, eliciting a groan from them both.

“Cas,” Dean whines before Cas silences him with another kiss and he bites at Dean’s lower lip gently as Dean’s fingers toy with the waistband of his boxers. “Off,” Dean demands, shoving the offending fabric down as best as he can from this angle.

Cas chuckles and pulls back to push his underwear over his hips and down until he can kick them off without moving from his place over Dean. His cock bobs free and Dean bites his lip as he watches, gaze fixated on Cas’ hard length even as Cas reaches for the condom. “You sure you’re ready?” Cas asks, drawing Dean’s attention.

Dean nods with a lazy smile and spreads his legs further. “Very.”

Cas swallows hard at the sight of Dean spread out before him, as beautiful as he is vulnerable in this position. He makes short work of rolling on the condom and he adds a good amount of fresh lube to his cock and Dean’s opening for good measure.

Dean shifts below him impatiently as he watches. “Come on, Cas,” he whines.

“Patience, Dean, I don’t want to rush this,” Cas says softly. He doesn’t want to risk hurting Dean, and he doesn’t want to risk this ending too soon.

Dean freezes when Cas guides his cock to his hole, the blunt pressure causing them both to hold their breath.

Cas bites his lips as he starts to push and Dean’s body gives for him easily. His muscles tremble even as he coaxes Dean to bend his knees.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean gasps as Cas slides forward, inch by inch. His thighs tremble in Cas’ hands and tension is clear in his tight smile.

Cas freezes and is on the verge of pulling out when Dean grips his arms roughly.

“Don’t you dare stop,” Dean growls, arching his back to push Cas deeper.

Cas nods and chews his lip, doing his best to not snap his hips forward at Dean’s urging. Finally, slowly, he bottoms out and grinds his hips against Dean’s ass, giving him a moment to adjust.

“Come on, Cas. Fuck me,” Dean demands, nails digging into Cas arms as he thrusts his hips down against Cas.

Cas’ head drops on his shoulders as his arms tremble. His entire body aches with the need to move. Dean is hot and tight around him, absolute perfection and still Cas doesn’t budge. He lifts his chin to meet Dean’s eyes, seeing the hunger reflected in Dean’s gaze and he can’t help but surge forward to drag Dean into a bruising kiss.

He pulls back quickly and snaps forward, punching the breath from Dean’s lungs with a garbled cry and pleasure rips through him from the tips of his toes to his watering eyes. He kisses Dean deeply, their tongues brushing and teeth knocking as he sets a steady pace.

Dean moans and whimpers, arching and writhing as Cas moves. A low chant of Cas’ name with murmured pleas for more interspersed fall from Dean’s lips as Cas swivels his hips, pushing and pushing, angling to find that sweet spot inside of Dean until he has Dean crying out.

“Fuck, Cas, so close. Touch me, touch me, please,” Dean babbles, head thrown back in pleasure as Cas brushes his prostate with every other thrust.

Sweat beads around Cas’ brow but he leans back and does as Dean asks. His muscles burn and the hot spike of pleasure builds low in his gut as he takes in the man beneath him. Dean’s skin glistens, his hard cock twitches against his belly and hands fist the sheets beneath him.

Dean is beautiful. Strong, trusting, and kind.

Cas would give him the world if he could.

He leans up, hiking Dean’s knees up before taking his hard cock in hand. He pumps Dean in time with his thrusts, feeling the first surges of his orgasm threatening to overtake him. “I wanna see you, Dean. Come for me,” Cas whispers as his thrusts start to grow erratic. He bites his lip and throws his head back as he clenches his eyes against the pleasure threatening to push him over the edge.

Dean tenses and cries out, pulling Cas’ entire focus on the way his cock begins to spill hot over Cas’ hand, coating his stomach with globs of white. “Dean!” Cas chokes at the sight, feeling his balls tighten and his cock flex as Dean clenches around him.

It’s too much. He can’t hold back anymore. One, two, three, more hard thrusts and Cas’ muscles lock, his mouth opening in a silent cry as he grinds against Dean’s ass, pleasure cresting as he fills the condom.

Dean smiles up at him sleepily, his hands running lightly over Cas’ knees where he can reach. Cas drops forward, panting and chuckles as he shakes his head before drawing Dean into a gentle kiss.

“That was awesome,” Dean says between kisses, his words slightly slurred.

Cas pushes back with a wince, letting his softening dick slip free as he looks down at Dean adoringly. “You’re incredible,” he mutters before stumbling from the bed to strip off the condom and tie it off. “I’ll be right back, don’t move.”

He shuffles to the bathroom, not bothering to grab his robe as he wets a washcloth with warm water to take back to Dean.

He makes short work of wiping the mess from Dean’s stomach and carefully cleans between his legs. Somehow, this feels more intimate than the sex they just had and Dean’s flushed cheeks seem to agree with him. Once he’s done, he throws the cloth in the direction of the bathroom and snags two bottles of water from the mini-fridge before crawling into the bed next to Dean.

Dean wraps his arms around him immediately, pushing the water aside in favor of burrowing against Cas’ chest.

Cas chuckles when Dean’s stubble tickles his bare skin but he holds Dean close and presses a gentle kiss into Dean’s hair. “Was that okay?”

Dean nods and squeezes him tighter. “Not letting you go.”

Cas’ heart swells as he trails his fingers up and down Dean’s spine. Once again, those three words threaten to fall from his lips and he swallows them down. He kisses Dean’s hair instead and hums. “Good, because I’m not letting you go either.” Ever.

Judging by the way Dean snuggles closer, that was the right thing to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also, Dean at the zoo...the incident with the snow leopard. Almost true story. The same thing happened to me, except with a lioness at my local zoo. There really is nothing quite like being stalked and lunged at by an apex predator to get your blood pumping.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear from you if you did.


End file.
